


'Trick'steen Candles

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brother-Sister Relationships, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 2.05. It's been a few months since the tournament and things don't seem quite right with Angela. The Winchesters suggest a vacation to Heber Springs, AK. However things don't go as planned and a surprise party turns into a big prank. Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

It was supposedly a quiet night at the old warehouse. There wasn’t a single noise going on except for the occasional creaking of some old chain thing. There were a lot of old crates and machinery lying about. It was a recipe for disaster if the approach was not taken correctly.

Suddenly there was a large crash as something went flying through the air. Dean whipped his Colt 911 towards the sound. He called out, “Sam? Sammy?”

The next thing he knew he felt something drop down on top of him and nearly pinned him completely. He could feel the hot breath of the thing on the back of his neck. “Damn fugly,” he muttered as he pressed with his hands to push off as he felt the breath get hotter and hotter.

Dean was on his feet even though he felt nails scratch him in the process. He wheeled around and began to fire at the thing. He missed since it moved too fast and it laughed at him. Dean found that he hated the sound of that high pitched laughter. It sounded like it belonged to a crazy person, which was exactly what it was, but it wasn’t your average crazy person.

Dean pointed his gun at the thing where it was sitting on top of a bunch of crates apparently licking its fingers. “Your ass is going down.”

“Hehehehe,” the maniacal laughing began. It then said, “Oh so long have I gone down and into dark red I have nearly drowned.”

That was another thing that annoyed Dean. This penchant for rhyming was pissing him off. Ever since they found this thing, it had been nothing but riddles and it frustrated him. He was about to fire when Sam joined him sporting a cut on his head. “You all right Sam?”

Sam had his gun and had it pointed at the thing. It was laughing and not moving. They just had to catch it in the next place it would move into. “I’m fine.”

“Where the hell is she?”

“I don’t know.”

Dean would have said something but was interrupted by the thing, “Oh lookie here the one who fed me is here. So small a thing but the mere taste makes me sing.”

“Just shut up,” Dean countered missing the fact that the thing had taken a taste of Sam’s blood from the cut on his head.

“Don’t be so rude knight of shadows this whole set up is the cage your friend rattles,” the thing replied as it stood to its full height. “Fears and dreams dare to mingle probably why so alone and single.” It started to skip on top of the crates and tease the brothers. “Knights of shadows chase poor little me but the real problem is in front but cannot see.”

Dean had enough and fired. He missed again and earned a look of reproach from Sam. He just wasted another bullet that could wound it and then they could swoop in for the kill. He countered Sam’s look saying, “I’ve had enough with this rhyming crap.”

Suddenly both brothers were jumped upon by the thing and Dean felt himself sliding across the floor into the pile of crates nearby. He shielded his head as they fell and prayed that he wasn’t going to get crushed or anything. He managed to scramble out of them just in time to see the thing grab a hold of Sam by his wrists and was leaning in. he could make out fangs in the night. Dean struggled to get out.

“Such coward is what I see who would go after humans instead a challenge like me.”

The thing stopped what it was doing and looked towards the source of the noise. It then squealed in pain as it let go of Sam and grabbed its shoulder. Its eyes flickered at the source and growled, “I see the one who sees too much and bears a burden to make the back crunch. The smell is sickly sweet and yet to taste would be a delightful treat.”

Angela jumped down from where she had thrown her chakram and landed with a crouched thud. She replied, “Try if you like but in the end death comes this night.”

The thing grinned and cackled maniacally, “Understands the beauty doth she; the one who brings relief to me. Oh she knows this is the end but which end of the stick shall bend?” It moved a couple of steps closer grinning and studying its adversary.

Angela stood there looking at the thing. She felt sorry for it but it must be done. She replied, “Yes it’s true the end is near but only one shall be left standing here.”

“Angie just take out the damn thing,” Dean shouted as he struggled to pull himself free. “Quit talking to it.”

The thing hissed, “So rude the knight of shadow is and yet so long to taste that blood of his.” It started towards Dean.

Angela moved with just as quick reflexes and tackled the thing. They crashed into some metal barrels full of something but she could hear the sounds of shrieking pain and smell burning clothing. She realized that whatever was in the barrels was acidic. Her jacket was smoking and she flung it off without a word while the thing shrieked in pain and said, “My face, my face, now I live in horrid disgrace.” It then lighted its eyes on Angela and added, “You the causer of pain and your blood is the one I drain.”

Angela took in the thing and let it charge. She dodged and attempted to maneuver it to where she wanted it. It took some time and much shouting on Dean’s part until she neared a tool bench. By that time she had taken a couple of hard hits and was ready for the kill. She grabbed the first thing that she could get her hands on, ignoring the pain that hit her hand.

She had grabbed razor wire with her bare hands and without a second thought wrapped it around the thing’s neck and pulled. She looked at the thing in the eye as it struggled with trying to free itself from the razor wire.

“Caught me in the web the beautiful spider spins. And end to a peaceful end and the spider doth wins,” the thing gurgled forth as the blood spilled through.

Angela looked at the thing in the eyes and she saw someone else caught in that razor wire. The images transposed on each other and her grip loosened slightly but the thing was still caught. Suddenly she tightened her grip and amidst the pain and the blood dripping from her own hands she pulled with all her strength and the razor wire sliced the head off completely. She could hear the wire scrape against the bone, muscle and flesh and watched the head pop off.

The head landed on the ground and rolled for a bit, eventually coming to a stop. Angela watched as the muscular impulses caused the jaw to move and the eyes to twitch. It looked like the thing was laughing at her even in death. She gripped the razor wire tightly and finally brought it up to look at it. Tossing it away she started walking towards the body, kicking the head as she walked, ignoring the blood dripping from her hands. It was after she disposed of the body that she even bothered to look at her hands and then the boys who were staring at her peculiarly.

“About time you showed up,” Dean muttered.

“Traffic,” Angela replied as she walked out of the warehouse towards the Impala.

Dean waited until Angela was gone before looking at Sam and asking, “What is up with her Sam? Ever since the tournament, it’s like she’s here but not here when we’ve been on the job.”

Sam frowned as he pressed a finger on his head. It was a superficial cut and would heal. He could understand Dean’s concerns because he had the same thoughts himself. Once again she shut them both out and he figured that something had to have happened before they left. Since then, she was focused on the job but nothing else.

There was one case where she showed the barest of emotions and that was when they figured out that the girl was reliving Grimm’s fairy tales, trying to reach out to her father. Every time Sam caught a glimpse of her, she always appeared sad. He had no clue that she could see the girl even though he and Dean couldn’t just like she could see reapers and other spirits if she tried.

Seeing Bela again just pissed her off. Sam was surprised that she actually questioned helping Bela by saying, “Why bother? She hasn’t obviously learned her lesson from the last time. I doubt she will learn it this time around.”

Sam was shocked that she could be that way. Then again he didn’t blame her since twice for him and Dean and three times for her, Bela had screwed them over. It was lucky that she suggested that Sam bring the spirit’s brother to him. Thinking about it later, Sam realized that she would have suggested it anyway because it was in her nature to help even if the person screwed her over. Bela certainly had shown appreciation but it was received with politeness.

Then there was that case with Gordon Walker. He had been caught in a trap with her and they had to face a vamped up Gordy. Sam couldn’t forget the look on her face when she vamped up. Her eyes became glowing orbs and she moved her head in a peculiar fashion. He realized that she could hear him before he said anything and she could see in the dark. When she grabbed Gordon from out of nowhere, it startled him but his fighting instincts were up. Gordon had her in a tight grab and was saying that she had to die because she was evil and that no amount of good works would change that. It was in her blood to be a monster.

Sam didn’t hear anymore when he grabbed the razor wire and… It was the same thing she had done to that thing back there. No wonder her mood was not its usual. He replied to Dean’s query, “I think it was a bad memory.”

“Bullshit, Sam.”

“Then I don’t know. Maybe she got some bad news or something,” Sam replied as he followed his brother back to the Impala.

Dean figured that as much too. He couldn’t help but wonder if that council thing contacted her and was setting a date for this hearing. That didn’t make sense to him since she was practically making tall leaps in a single bound when she told him they granted the hearing. No it had to be something else.

_Don’t let her chase the demon._

Dean remembered that warning. Did she actually start that up again? He glanced at Sam and was glad that his brother appeared to be lost in thought or concern. Looking ahead and seeing Angela looking at her hands with that inquisitive puppy look Dean decided it was the latter. Well at least Sam didn’t suspect something but he certainly was if she was shutting the both of them out. He said out loud, “Just make sure her hands don’t bleed all over my baby.”

“You’re the sorcerer’s apprentice Dean.”

“Yeah but you’re the one who knows how to ask nicely.”

“You should try it some time. It might work for you,” Sam retorted.

“I do,” Dean replied trying to find a witty comeback.

“He just prefers to use a cheesy pickup line to get started,” Angela answered for him as she leaned against the trunk of the Impala. “So can we get the show on the road?” She held up her hands like she had goo on them to avoid smearing anything on the Impala.

Dean muttered, “I don’t use cheesy pickup lines and you know it.” He popped the trunk as he spotted the slight teasing grin on her face. “Just for that you can suffer from Sasquatch’s care.” He then tossed the box with the first aid at Sam who caught it after fumbling for it slightly. He gave a smirk at his brother and got into the driver’s seat.

****

_Heber Springs_ _, Arkansas_

Everything was normal at the Wilkerson House. The season was about to start and the house had to be gotten into tip top condition. People who rented the house for parties and conferences liked the old planter feel of the place even though the original owners set up shop on the shores of the mineral springs.

Darrell finished wiping down the wooden banister of the staircase leading up to the second floor landing on the east side of the house. It was one of the larger houses and was a bitch to clean every season but when she was polished up, she was a looker.

He had been working as a general caretaker for the Wilkerson House for nearly six months after Old Henry fell and broke his hip. The old man had been caretaker since the house had been sold to the current owners and even before then. Darrell had been the assistant for five years and he liked the old man. While he was in the hospital, the old man tried to tell Darrell everything to do even though Darrell could recite the order of the job in his sleep.

Over the course of three weeks while the old man underwent surgery and recovery, Darrell indulged the old man and learned the job as caretaker. Apparently the old man was convinced that his time was up. Hell even the owners offered the job to Darrell and the old man told him to take it citing that he alone understood the house as well as he did.

Darrell knew that the old man was a little bit crazy. He actually believed that the spirit of the Thomas Wilkerson still lived in the house and that he occasionally made himself known by playing pranks on the guests. Darrell knew that there were incidents where guests have had things go missing and then showing up later. Most of the things were the embarrassing kind. No lasting harm was done and in one or two instances the guests booked a second and third time.

The last visit Darrell paid to Old Henry was just before the old man decided to kick the bucket. It had Darrell out of sorts since he liked the old man but even more so with the information that the old man had given him. He had been sitting next to Old Henry’s bed when the old man said that he had something important to tell him. So Darrell scooted his chair forward so he could hear Old Henry better since he spoke in whispers lately.

Old Henry said, “One thing left. Very important.”

“Alright Henry,” Darrell said. “What do I need to do?”

“Don’t touch the prize thoroughbred.”

Darrell frowned slightly. As far as he knew the Wilkerson House didn’t have any stables. He asked, “What do you mean Henry?”

“In the playroom. The prize thoroughbred.”

Darrell knew what Old Henry was talking about. It was a miniature model of a thoroughbred racing horse. It was said that it was a replica of the horse that Thomas owned and supposedly killed him in a freak accident. He asked, “Why Henry?”

“Young Thomas doesn’t like his things being touched.”

Darrell thought that Old Henry finally lost it but looking at the old man on his deathbed, he could see that he was being serious. He finally said, “Henry, Thomas Wilkerson has been dead for over fifty years.”

“He doesn’t like his things being touched. He told me so.”

Darrell resisted rolling his eyes. It was the same story with the rest of the staff at Wilkerson. Old Henry claimed to have seen and spoken to the ghost of Thomas Wilkerson. He said that the boy would let people stay in his family’s house as long as people didn’t touch his horse and if he could have a little fun every now and then. Old Henry had told him that and other things that were apparently the whims of Thomas Wilkerson.

Darrell promised to make sure that the horse wouldn’t be touched. It sounded ridiculous but it reassured the old man and enabled him to die peacefully in his sleep. Darrell did his best to make sure that the playroom was given a dust over which he personally did himself and avoided opening the closet that held the prize thoroughbred. He knew the rest of the staff would follow the routine that Old Henry had established since Darrell said that they were going to carry on as best as they could as Old Henry had.

Darrell sighed as he finished dusting. Tomorrow the first guests would be coming and he heaved a sigh. The old owners had been indulgent of Old Henry’s quirks and the new owners tolerated it because he did his job and the guests were happy. Now that the old man was dead, they decided to make changes. They decided to open the playroom and allow it to be something to amuse the kids at the conference that was booked for that week.

Darrell had protested but the owners said that Old Henry was just being a crazy old coot. It was a waste to have that space and not use it. Darrell tried his best but in the end, the owners had been adamant and said that they would fire the entire staff and replace them in a heartbeat. Darrell wasn’t about to let that happen since some of the staff was like Old Henry. It was all they had. When he told them, they said that he had to find Master Thomas and explain.

Darrell thought the staff was crazy but he wasn’t going to discredit them completely. Even if he did believe in ghosts, he had no idea how to find Thomas. As he put away his cleaning supplies, he thought about everything Old Henry had relayed to him, trying to figure out how to talk to the ghost. He passed the broom closet and heard a meow.

Turning around he found Mr. Teddy, the tabby belonging to Mrs. Graham, the general housekeeper who had been around about as long as Old Henry. That cat was her constant companion and only one since her kids were ingrates and didn’t bother to see her. It was strange that the cat was in the house. He usually stayed in the bungalow that she lived in. Knowing that she would be looking for her cat, Darrell scooped up the animal and took him to the lady’s house.

“Oh thank you Darrell. I don’t know how he got out. Mr. Teddy usually stays in his basket at this time of night,” Mrs. Graham replied as she took the tabby from Darrell.

“It’s all right Mrs. Graham. Mr. Teddy probably got scared and he found an opening in a window or something. I’m sure he won’t stray far again,” Darrell replied smiling. He knew that the old woman wouldn’t purposely let her cat out like that. The owners didn’t want animals leaving their nature’s call everywhere where guests could tread on them.

It vaguely occurred to Darrell that Old Henry’s ghost may have done it as a prank but he thought that rather mean of the ghost to do that to the old lady. She was one of the ones who respected the ghost’s wishes. If the ghost was having a tantrum over the owners decision then Darrell needed to find him and talk to him.

The best place seemed to be the playroom. Old Henry said that was Thomas’ favorite room and he created all sorts of adventures in that room. Darrell opened the door to the newly cleaned room and walked in slowly and as quietly as he could. He looked around and saw the toys that had been left as they had been when Thomas had been alive. Some were rather creepy since they had been handed down generations.

Darrell looked through the darkened room and went in. He shut the door since he didn’t want anyone to walk in accidentally and be freaked out if he managed to get the ghost to appear. He had no idea what to do so he decided to try the basics, “Uh hello?”

Nothing happened. The only thing that could be heard was the creaking of the floorboards under Darrell’s feet. The air was so still, his breath could be heard. Darrell looked around and tried again, “Hello? Master Thomas? Can I talk to you?”

Darrell thought that nothing was going to happen again until the window of the playroom started to fog up. Darrell thought that he was breathing too much hot air and started to move to wipe it in order to clean it. As he started to move, the room temperature seemed to drop. When he took a breath, the air came out like smoke.

“What do you want?”

Darrell turned to face what looked like a nineteen year old boy looking at him. The kid was pale; there was no coloring on his skin. There appeared to be dark circles under his eyes and there was a gash on his head near the hairline. He was dressed in a riding suit and he held his helmet under one arm. Darrell had no idea if he was dreaming or what. He thought that Old Henry was a rambling old man but standing there in front of him was a ghost. It was a real ghost!

Seeing that the ghost was looking at him in a fit of impatience, Darrell started to speak, “Um I need to talk to you. It’s about this room.”

“This room is mine. No one can use it.”

“I know,” Darrell replied as he tried to placate the ghost. “Old Henry told me everything about it. I kept people out but the owners, they want to use the room.”

“I don’t like people touching my things,” the ghost replied. “They need to stay out.”

“I tried telling the owners that. They insisted upon using the room. It is for children to play in,” Darrell appealed to the ghost. It sounded ridiculous but hell he was desperate at this point. At least the ghost appeared to be listening. “Can you share your things?”

The ghost seemed to think about things for a moment. It looked around the room at everything in there. He then looked at Darrell and studied him. After what seemed like hours, the ghost finally replied, “I will share my things but not my horse. No one touches the horse.”

Darrell was willing to work with that. He replied, “I can do that. I will make sure the room where your horse is kept is locked. No one will touch your horse.”

“Good. I like to groom him myself. He was my best friend,” the ghost replied.

Darrell remembered that Old Henry mentioned that the ghost liked to talk about his horse. The horse was the favorite thing the ghost had when he was alive. He nodded, “I understand that. Thank you for sharing your things.”

“If the children don’t respect them, I won’t allow it again ever.”

“I understand.”

“I will make the children respect things that don’t belong to them. People should always respect people’s things. I will teach them a lesson.” The ghost flickered slightly.

The sight startled Darrell. He was new to this and frankly the whole experience was freaking him out. Still he had to make sure nothing bad happened to the house. He replied, “I understand. You still can do your other things. The owners haven’t said anything about that.”

“They want to take my house away don’t they?”

“They don’t understand.”

“I will make them understand,” the ghost replied before disappearing and made the door to the playroom fling open.

Darrel stood there wondering what was going to happen now. He got the feeling that he had his work cut out for him. He hoped the owners didn’t want to do anything rash.


	2. Chapter 2

It was too early for someone to be knocking on the door. Hell nobody should be knocking on the door at all since they were in a frigging motel. Nobody except maybe Bobby knew where they were. Dean groaned as he woke up to some more banging and decided to find out who the hell was bothering them. Glancing at his brother he saw that the Sasquatch was still fast asleep and Dean gave a slight eye roll as he pulled open the door to look around.

The first thing he saw was a bunch of kids ranging from eight to ten, give or take and they were making noise towards the roof of the row of rooms on the end they were staying in. Dean wondered what the hell they were yelling at when a ball came flying down and one of the kids caught it. Something else came flying down and then a pair of boots appeared over the edge of the roof. Dean watched as Angela let herself down after doing a couple of pull ups on the edge of the building before letting go and turning to face the kids. At least she was smiling as she said, “Alright now so I guess this tides us over for a time?”

The kids shouted in agreement. Dean wondered how she could make out the distinct words in all the chatter. Then again she was good with kids. He was reminded of Clare and Clyde and he smiled. He wondered how they were doing now that they were in training for what their mom did for the tribe. At least they were surrounded by people who loved them.

Dean knocked himself out of his daydream long enough to notice that Angela was looking at her palms. He wondered if she agitated the cuts on them or something and made them bleed doing her little exercise. He walked over and asked, “Still going at the Lance Armstrong exercises?”

Angela looked up from her hands and grinned, “No Just retrieving a few wayward toys. Sorry about the noise. I know ten o’clock is _way_ too early for you.”

“I see you’re in a better mood,” Dean replied as he took one of Angela’s hands and began to look at it. It didn’t surprise him that they were healing quickly. That was nothing new but they had been pretty deep since it was razor wire. Some of the deeper ones had opened up and were bleeding a little onto the bandage.

Angela let Dean look. “A little bit better. Sorry I was late.” She bit her lower lip to temper the sting as Dean gently inspected her hands. It probably was a mistake to attempt that gymnast act but the kids wanted their ball back and she offered.

“Nothing to worry about,” Dean replied as he continued his inspection. He figured something must be up and to accuse her of ditching them on purpose was not cool and wrong since she wouldn’t do that. “Wanna let me clean those off and cover them again?” He looked at Angela who was watching with that cute and annoying inquisitive puppy look. That was something else she had discovered since the tournament and she used it without mercy.

“Sam awake?”

“Sasquatch is still sleeping like the living dead,” Dean replied. “Your thumping didn’t even wake him.”

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It seemed like every time she made noise Sam stayed asleep but if Dean made it, Sam was up and ready to shoot. It was pretty funny but a bit alarming since it could be taken advantage of and she knew Dean did so once with shaving cream. “I guess I am quieter than I thought. We’ll use my room then.”

“You always this nice to Sam?”

“And to you too. Besides it’s called manners,” Angela replied as she used her powers to open her door since she didn’t want to get blood on the door or her clothes.

Dean followed her in thinking of ways to tease Sam about this while he made a beeline to her own medical pack and pulled out the medical supplies. He grabbed a glass of water in a clean glass and started cleaning away the blood from the open sores. “Will they scar?”

Angela peered as Dean worked. He was getting pretty good at this. She watched as he applied the salve to reduce the likelihood of infection and replied, “No.”

Dean finished her right and was on her left hand. He saw the thin white mark and remembered when she cut herself. “This one didn’t.”

“It happens. That was actually from the first case we worked together,” Angela explained.

“But you cut it when…” Dean was confused. He finished putting the salve on and checked to make sure the bandages were on before releasing her hands.

“Ever hear the expression about the dangers of opening old wounds?” Angela asked Dean while looking at him. She answered, “Well I actually traced it when I did that and it still healed like that. For whatever reason it is still there is beyond me but it seems to be a quirk that for some Chasers, scars remain as if it were to remind us that we are human too. I still have a faint tooth mark from the mutt.”

“Well that sounds a little freaky but it’s one more thing that makes you human and better than what Gordy said,” Dean replied. He didn’t know why but he felt the need to say that. He had heard some of the things that Gordon Walker had said on their last case and like Sam, it pissed him off. In his mind Angela was more than the sum of her parts and that included her vamp half.

Angela smiled at Dean’s thoughtfulness. She replied, “Thanks.” At Dean’s worried look she gave a slight chuckle, “Don’t worry Dean. No chick flick moments.”

“Right, so Angie why were you late? Was it that council hearing thing?”

Angela debated what to say. Dean was far off the mark about the hearing. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was what got her here in the first place with this latest case and what happened in Texas. She was sure this case was thrown her way on purpose since the thing reminded her of a few things and it depressed and worried her. She replied, “No. Just one of those living forever things and that thing reminded me of a few things.”

Dean didn’t know if he should ask. This was Sam’s territory since he was the brooding emo and she responded accordingly. Well she responded with him too but Sam was better with the touchy feely thing. “You want to talk about it?”

Angela knew that it was hard for Dean to get into the share your feelings mood. It wasn’t his way but he needed those moments and she tried to give him those or at least Sam did too. She replied, “It’ll work out. I just need thinking time. I sound old don’t I?”

“Um, if I say yes are you gonna kick my ass?”

“No, because you’re honest.”

“Maybe a little but you are burning the candle at both ends.” Dean then frowned at what he said. “Dammit! Now I’m starting to sound like Sam.”

Angela couldn’t help but laugh. She looked up at the ceiling as if to think. She then looked back down and said, “Well I think we may have enough time to catch the tail end of the breakfast hour at the diner. That is if you two don’t fight over the shower. We have a bit over an hour.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me how you are able to do that or buy a fricking watch. That time telling thing is creepy,” Dean replied as he smirked. He walked towards the door and opened it. “I’ll wake Sammy up but don’t you pull that fashionably late stuff.”

“You implying that I would?”

Dean gave a slight smile as he shook his finger at Angela. He left her room and headed back to his and Sam’s. He opened the door to find the shower running and Sam’s bed empty with his clothes laid out. Dean was tempted to put itching powder in Sam’s boxers again but that was old and he didn’t want to have Angela start the day playing referee. She may have said that things would be fine but he got the feeling that there was more to it. While waiting for Sasquatch, he pulled out Sam’s laptop and began searching for something and he knew Sam would be proud of him because it wasn’t porn.

****

It was that time of year again meaning that it was another year of mulling over regrets and a list of things done and not yet done. Before they parted, he had always made sure that she had a little fun in her life and not the kind of fun that pertained to the job she did. He considered it a special clause under his duties as a guardian.

Gabriel watched from his perch by a shady tree as she came out and did that appealing stretch she could do. He figured she was smart to not do it in front of Sam and Dean. Dean he could just imagine would comment on her acrobatic ability and the plain staring that Sam did, it was enough to make him laugh and that little plot amused him. Then again she learned a lot of things over the centuries in how she acted around people, especially men.

Watching her finish her stretch, Gabriel took in her tired demeanor. He knew that she knew what day it was and coupled by the fact that Jason left without saying good-bye except in a note… Yep he knew her pretty well; well enough to know that there was something even he wasn’t sure about weighing her down.

He figured out something was wrong when he paid a visit to her dreams. That was the first time in years that he walked in on one of her dreams. Well it wasn’t a dream but more like a nightmare. Since he wasn’t active in it, he could travel through invisible but that didn’t stop the feelings of horror and concern as he saw what weighed heavily on his girl’s mind.

_At least it wasn’t that one place she hated with a passion but rather it was a house. It was a nice two story house with the yard and the whole apple pie existence. Suddenly the house was ablaze and he found himself inside the place and the charred remains. His girl was standing in the middle of a room looking around until a woman with blonde hair showed up._

_Gabriel recognized Mary Winchester right away. She looked different though with the bloody hole in the middle. She was talking to his girl and it looked like she was accusing her of not being there. She was joined by another blonde woman, much younger and she had a bloody hole in her middle as well. He strained to listen and heard his girl say, “Jess… I am sorry.”_

_“Sorry? I let you in. You were supposed to protect me. What would they think of you now? What would Sam think?”_

_Gabriel didn’t hear the response but the scene shifted and he saw a dark haired girl. She had a bullet wound to the heart. His girl looked sad and said, “Madison.”_

_The girl just looked sad and disappeared and then they were in the great halls of the tournament. His girl was fighting but not Lykos. It was a dark shadow and it oscillated between enemies she had faced and either defeated or they got away. When she was pinned against the wall, Gabriel could make out the face of Gordon Walker vamped out telling her she was a monster. It then switched but whatever she saw woke her up and Gabriel was thrust out._

That sent the angel to looking for her and found her in this small warehouse town following leads upon one of those crazies that popped up every once in a while. Gabriel knew that would do a number on her because of what the thing was.

A noise distracted him and he noticed a bunch of kids who were moaning about their ball. Apparently one of them kicked it and it landed on the roof of the motel. It didn’t roll back off since it was stuck. Gabriel watched as his girl asked what was wrong and then offered to get it back for them. “Always the generous one you are Cat,” he muttered.

He watched her walk up to where the gutter edge of the row of rooms was and look up at it with interest. She then did a standing jump and grabbed the edge and dangled there. She then did a pull up slowly and controlled until she could shift her weight and grab on to swing her legs over the edge. She found a few things on the roof and tossed them off including the ball which was right when Dean came out of his room.

Gabriel didn’t miss how she seemed to lighten up a little when she spotted Dean but it was not the same he had seen when she spotted Sam. Still it worked for him. Working with humans again was good for her and these two numbskulls seemed to care about her considering how Dean was inspecting her hands.

That didn’t change though the fact that it was that time of year and she knew what day it was just as he did. He knew that she was going to mope and become depressed or bitchy and the two numbskulls wouldn’t get it. Gabriel knew he had to do something. Maybe he might get a few laughs and if he did it just right, she would know it was him.

Gabriel had to think of something. It couldn’t be one of his usual tricks since death was the last thing that he wanted to put on her mind. He went over in his mind about the things she had a weakness for and not the typical female things like wallowing in chocolate and soap operas. The latter made her sick at the drama that was not even reality except in Victorian novels and she knew a thing or two about those.

His first thought was playing on her love of cars but that hardly seemed special. She could talk car shop all day with Dean. He then thought about putting her in the middle of a giant chess game but that sounded too much like Harry Potter and it would remind her about one of her talents that people sought after under the guise of asking for help. Maybe a belly dancing set since she could dance and the boys had yet to see that but that sounded like he would be encouraging to see her as a piece of meat to degrade and blah, blah. No she was not that kind of girl.

Gabriel was at a crossroads so to speak thinking about what to do in order to cheer her up. He then looked up and saw the three of them outside joking and laughing about something and they headed towards the mom and pop diner. That had him thinking.

Gabriel knew his girl well. There was one thing that had proved to be her greatest strength and possibly her greatest weakness. That was if the bad guys figured it out. He had an idea and he would use Sam and Dean to get her there and maybe reveal something about her so they could understand her moodiness. Maybe it would lighten her up enough so that she could face whatever was bothering her with a fresh perspective and outlook.

He had no idea why he was being nice to the Winchesters and frankly didn’t care but he figured that since they got her to respond to her feelings, he figured that it wouldn’t hurt. This time he would be careful not to do his usual tricks. There really was no lesson to be learned here but just more of a friendly gesture to a friend that needed a helping hand. Yep he knew what he had to do and he had the perfect place in mind.

It wasn’t too far from where they were and he could make it so that nothing was suspicious about the plan. Hell they would think that it was somebody else’s idea. It was actually going to be fun. Gabriel gave one last glance before he took off to make the arrangements. He had so much to do and he had to make sure that the major players he wanted in play were close by in order to make it to the place in reasonable time. This was the best plan he had ever.

****

“Hey Sammy, I’m thinking that maybe we should take a couple of days off. Sort of like a mini vacation,” Dean dropped out of the blue while he and Sam were sitting at an outdoor burger place waiting for their food. Well Dean was waiting for the food since he said that he was hungry.

Sam honestly thought at times that Dean was a human garbage disposal and could come up with some of the craziest ideas to boot. When they were kids, that worked out well since they were pretty much left to their own devices when Dad had been out on a job. This was like the others and came out of left field especially since he was working on trying to get Dean out of his deal. He looked at his brother and asked, “What brought this on Dean?”

Dean had actually been thinking about it all day. They really had nothing else to do at the moment and even though it was an iron clad rule that you finished the job and moved on, he figured that they could make an exception to that and figure out what to do and go take a day off. He figured that it would help with Angela’s mood since he wasn’t fooled by the false cheer she was showing and he was hell as sure that it didn’t fool Sam. Plus he had his reasons which he was going to share.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Just saying that maybe we need a couple of days off. We’ve been working on various things, some more than others and I think we need some time off.”

Sam gave a puzzled frown. It was unlike Dean and yet like him. There was something more to this and he had his suspicions since it was likely they were both on the same page but just at a different place in the story and they needed to be on the same line. He asked, “Does this have to do with what happened last night? Dean she said that she was interrupted by something and it was probably something for the Centurion.”

 _At least Sammy’s on the same page_ , Dean thought as he tried to think of the best way to say it. He replied, “Maybe a little. Come on Sam. Surely you’ve noticed how off she’s been and hell you notice everything.” The last part was a dig at the fact that Sam did watch almost everything she did and remembered almost everything she said.

Sam scowled and replied, “I notice because I do less talking and more listening.”

 _Again you missed the mark Sammy._ Dean ignored the scowl and replied, “Whatever Sam. Tell me that business with Bela and Gordy along with the thing from last night didn’t have your Sammy senses tingling.”

“What?” Sam frowned at Dean for his word usage before shaking his head in the never mind gesture. He said, “Okay maybe when she said that she could see why we should help Bela was surprising and out of character but she helped anyway. She was the one who suggested in bringing justice. More likely she was trying to show Bela how just as easily she could have said no.”

“Sam, even you know she wouldn’t be that cruel.”

Sam had to admit it that was so. He then thought about the case before that and said, “Well she did have some kind of response when we found out what was behind the Grimm’s fairytales.”

“She was as broody as you get.” Dean could go on all day and he knew that he was shooting down Sam’s reasoning. His brother was slow on his Sammy logic today or he just didn’t want to admit that something was wrong. “She’s just prettier about it.”

Sam scowled at that. It quickly dispelled as he brushed over other cases and finally said, “Well Gordon said some things and I think it set her back emotionally and mentally.”

“What are you a shrink now?

“I’m just pointing out what happened. You weren’t there when he told her that she was a monster no matter what she did. It was like a light went out of her eyes or something,” Sam retorted. “Then last night’s job. I know it was a vamp but…”

Now was the time to drop the bombshell on Sam. Dean interrupted, “It wasn’t a vamp Sam. It was a Chaser.”

Sam looked at Dean as if he couldn’t believe it. “What?”

Dean explained, “It was a Chaser vamp, Sam. One that was long gone mentally.” Dean reached over and pulled out Sam’s laptop and opened it. He flipped to the web pages from that new database he surfed and bookmarked. He flipped it around so that Sam could read while he talked. “Apparently there are some Chasers that succumb to their vamp half. They start drinking blood and killing their victims much like the full blooded versions that we hunt. Some go crazy and theory is that it has to do with age.”

Sam read the webpage that Dean pulled up. He was surprised that Dean found time to research all this. He didn’t doubt Dean’s ability; he knew that his brother just disliked doing it.  “When did you figure this out?”

“I had a talk with Angie after she decided running along the roof was fun enough.” When Sam looked up, Dean explained, “She was just getting a ball that some kids lost. You were out like a lamp and I’m still surprised that it didn’t wake you. Anyway she mentioned something about getting old and just something in her face told me and I was curious as to why she didn’t bother elaborating on the job that she was handed off by the Centurion.”

“So seeing that crazy Chaser…”

“Sam, I think she is afraid and too proud to show it. She’s afraid that she could become like that and let’s face it she’s by far the oldest Chaser in existence,” Dean replied as he leaned in close.

“Luck?”

“Sam, most Chasers on average don’t live past two hundred and that is if they are lucky in terms of not getting their asses ganked by a couple of overzealous hunters or some disease like the plague or something like that,” Dean replied looking at Sam. He could see the wheels turning in Sam’s mind. No doubt he was going to try and corner Angela and ask her about it later. “Angie’s over five hundred or shooting close to it. I’d say she has the right to be concerned about that.”

Sam thought about it. It certainly answered a few questions about Angela’s moodiness. This new revelation was like Dean’s suggestion; it came out of left field. The idea that she was afraid sounded laughable and inconceivable. As far as he knew neither he nor Dean had ever seen her afraid. Hell he had seen her pissed as well as… happy (?) when she was fighting. She seemed to enjoy it especially if she got to use her chakram. This made it seem like they were being selfish since she was still working on breaking Dean’s deal while ignoring her own pain and suffering. Maybe Dean’s idea had merit. He looked up and said, “Then let’s do it.”

Dean was startled while he was studying the way his brother was processing everything. “What?”

“Let’s do it. Take a few days off and find a place where we can get away from it all. Do it for Angie,” Sam elaborated. Dean’s idea didn’t seem so absurd now that he laid down his reasons for it. It was the least they both could do after everything she had done and was still doing for them.

Dean grinned. Now they were on the same part of the story. “Okay you have any ideas?”

Sam would have answered but at that moment Angela came laden with a couple of cardboard boxes like they served at those old burger joints and set them on the table. She was also balancing three bottles of something in her fingers. She entertained the boys by flipping the bottles into the air and popping the tops off using the edge of the table and catching them without dropping them.

“Show off,” Dean said with a good humored smile. He glanced at Sam warning him to keep quiet about their plans.

“Practice,” Angela replied as she sat next to Sam and dished out the food. She ignored the slight scoffing that Dean made when she passed a container of fruit to Sam and took one out for herself. She ignored both of them when she reached for the packets of sugar and made a nice pile to dip each piece fruit in. That started an interesting conversation that lasted until they walked back to the motel.

Back at the motel Dean was looking at the ratty magazines that had been left behind by the previous guests looking for some ideas. Sam was on the laptop doing the same thing. It had to be something within the budget of virtually nothing or a credit card scam but it was hard. Sam was trying to pick things that he was certain would appeal to her just as Dean was but both went with the side they saw most of her when they conversed one on one and in the end, instead of arguing resorted to their usual of rock, paper, scissors.

They were in the middle of the second round when a knock sounded. Dean opened the door while Sam had a shotgun ready. It turned out to be a messenger boy who had something addressed to the both of them. Dean signed for it and opened it. He read it for a long time before answering Sam’s nagging. He said, “I think we have our answer.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the letter that came by special messenger. The first thing that came to mind was that someone was dinking with them since no one knew where they were except Bobby. When he saw who it was from, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Dean, what is it?” Sam asked his question in a fit of impatience. Finally he grabbed it out of Dean’s hand and managed to hold it out of his brother’s reach. He read it and looked at Dean, “Did you know?”

Dean looked at Sam as if he were crazy. “Hell no Sam. Hale must’ve found out. She’s good at that.”

“And how did she find us?”

“She’s a witch Sam. Probably did a search spell,” Dean replied. “Now give it back.”

Sam held it out of reach of Dean so he could read it. He took in the note. It was like a telegram but it was signed by Haley. Well he thought so even though he had never seen anything she had written. Dean’s assessment could be counted upon since he and Haley had a standing thing. The message itself was a surprise to him.

_To: Dean and Sam,_

_Hi guys. I know you are probably thinking how in the hell I found you. Well to give you the answer, I used my scrying crystals. Not that hard considering I know what to look for. Anyway I did some checking and I found that someone you know has a birthday coming up._

_Need a hint? That someone is known for turning anything in her pockets into a deadly weapon. Well the surprise is to be held at the Wilkerson House in Heber Springs, Arkansas. Come on down. I hear the mineral springs are therapeutic._

_Later,_

_Haley_

Sam frowned and then looked at Dean. “Are you sure this is legit?” He held the message in front of Dean much like a parent would hold something in front of a child when they were in trouble.

Dean snatched the message out of Sam’s hand. “Of course it is. Only Hale knows that little quirk of Angie’s and she would know how to find us.” The more Dean thought about it, the more he realized exactly what Haley would have used.

Sam noticed his brother looked a little uncomfortable. Normally he would have grabbed on it and teased his brother about it as payback. Right now they had something dropped into their laps that could be a great find or something that could potentially blow up in their faces. “Dean, how would Haley know about Angie having a birthday?”

“She found out,” Dean replied as he shrugged his shoulders. “Sam, Hale has access to resources we don’t have and she may have had a girl talk thing with Angie. Come on Sam. It’s perfect and it’s at a place that has one of those therapeutic things that Angie likes.”

Sam wasn’t too sure. Angela sharing something like that with Haley but not him and Dean? Maybe he was making too much of a big deal out of this. It did seem like a good idea and it solved their problem about where to go for their mini vacation. However he wasn’t sure about having others around. “Maybe Dean.”

Dean could see that Sam was not sure. “Look, I get it if it is the age thing but maybe it’s what Angie needs. She needs someone, like us, to show her that she means something to us. We say it but maybe we need to show it.”

When Sam failed to respond Dean peered at his brother. Sam was staring at him wide eyed and it looked like his jaw might drop. Dean became annoyed and asked, “What?”

Sam knew Dean could be touchy-feely when he wanted to on his own time but this was the first that he had seen his brother talk like he would. “Nothing. It’s just that you’re not the kind of person to sound… what is it? Like a brooding emo.”

“Bite me, bitch,” Dean replied. “I have my moments. It’s not about me or you or even a damn case. This is about Angie. When we get burned out, we take a few days. It’s Angie’s turn. So you with me on this?”

Sam made a slight face as he looked at nothing in particular. Dean did have a point. There were just a few sticking points that had to be addressed. “How are we going to get there without arousing her suspicions?”

Dean had considered that. Angela could sniff out a lie like a bloodhound did an escaped convict. Misleading required a certain finesse and Sam could pull that off. On the other hand telling her that they were taking a vacation was probably the best route to go but they would have to do it while they were on the road and past the point of no return. He replied, “Just hit the road and then tell her that we’re taking a couple of days off.”

Sam looked at Dean with the look he gave his brother when he said he was Batman. “You really think she is going to buy that?”

Dean returned the look with one that was assertive that it was going to work even though it was his usual bravado showing. “Sure… once we pass a point of no return. It’s not like she could make the car stop just like that.”

“Dean…”

“Sam, honesty is the best policy with her. She can sniff a lie better than you can tell one and it’s true that we are going on vacation. We’re just omitting that Hale wants to surprise her for her birthday.” Dean watched as a variety of looks flashed over Sam’s face. He nearly had him. He knew that even with Sam’s logic, this was the best way to go. Even though they could spill their personal secrets if she asked the right questions, they could keep a surprise. “Come on Sammy. Admit it that you miss her occasionally calling you Sammy.”

Sam made a slight groaning sound. Dean had him on that point. He always told everyone else to call him ‘Sam’ and the only one who had the special privilege was Dean. Yet he never corrected her when she called him that especially when she teased him. Lately she had just been calling him Sam and when he tried teasing her about working with Dean germs, she didn’t even respond. Dean was making a very good case on this and it was highly unusual.

It then occurred to Sam that Dean may have some feelings for Angela. It looked dysfunctional to most people since they often verbally sparred to the point of insults but he knew better. He looked at Dean and asked, “IS this for her or are you trying to impress her?”

 _Damn Sammy, you really are missing the mark. I care about her but not that way._ Dean couldn’t help but marvel how stupid his brother was about this. Even after their shared experiences and her training Sam, he still didn’t get it. He replied, “It’s for her Sam. After finding out about what could happen to Chasers, I just want her to know she can rely on us.”

Sam was won over. There really was no argument against it. He agreed that she needed time away from the job. “Alright Dean. We’ll go to this Heber Springs and see what happens.”

Dean smiled big. Now they were rolling. “This is gonna work Sam.”

Sam hoped it would. “I hope so.”

“Come on Sam. It’s her birthday and she gets a vacation.”

If only it were that simple. Sam said nothing to that but started packing his stuff. Dean stopped him, “Hey, tell her we’re heading out within an hour.”

“Why me?”

“Big brother, I win,” Dean answered with a straight face. He then pointed at Sam, “And don’t argue. You may be champion of the tournament but I can still kick your ass. Oh and think about a present.”

“What?” Sam had reluctantly started towards the door. When he heard Dean’s last request he knew he had to put a stop to it. “Dean.”

“Just do it.”

Sam groaned. This was going to be worth more trouble than he thought. At least he didn’t have to start lying at that moment. It was the truth that they were heading out in an hour. He sighed as he stopped in front of her door and raised his hand to knock.

****

Angela was sitting in her room staring at the screen of her laptop. She had her computer pad still but at the moment she felt like using the laptop. There was a soothing feel to it even though she liked the state of the art feel of her computer pad. Besides using it just made her remember who helped with the specs on in.

The picture popped up from her photo album and she stared at it. She gave a slight smile and said in a low voice, “Oh Ash. I wish you were still around. Maybe you might have been able to help me track down a few things.”

_That’s me. Dr. Badass and I can find anything. Anything you want, just call my name._

Angela chuckled to herself. When she first met Ash, she saw past the goofiness down to the good soul he was. That was the first time they had a beer together and they swapped stories. That led to a drinking contest that nearly got out of hand but Ellen and Jo discovered that she had a head for alcohol that was better than Ellen and Bobby put together.

Ash had been instrumental in helping develop a means of tracking the supernatural through their natural energies. It was a theory but he was Dr. Badass and he came through. She gave up on it though since at the time her goal was Azazel. She flipped up another picture.

_Angie, you’re my best friend. I want you to be there when I get married._

_I can’t. If you want out, that means I have to stay away. But I will always watch over you._

It was an old photo dating back to the 1960s. It was of her and Mary Campbell outside of a high school. She remembered that picture very well. The yearbook staff was taking pictures for the yearbook for their theme of ‘Friends Stick Together.’ She had been undercover at the school for a job then. Mary guessed what she was off the bat and demanded to know why she was there.

After the explanations, they hung out together. She had grown up hunting and even though it wasn’t a good idea, Angela taught Mary a few tricks. Of course she ended meeting Samuel Campbell and she could tell he didn’t like her. Mary ended up pouring her heart out to Angela and when she started having eyes for John, Angela encouraged her and in so doing increased Old Man Campbell’s dislike of her.

She had an ironclad rule about photo taking but she could hardly avoid them if they were an accident. Hell she knew there was a painting of her somewhere in existence. She just couldn’t find it. She made an exception then and asked for a copy which the staff gladly gave. That was a happy time then. “If I knew what was going t happen then, I would have made changes. I just hope that you can forgive me wherever you are.”

Angela clicked through more pictures from her days of hunting, most of them before she joined the boys. Some were good times and some were bad in that they died because of the supernatural. Some were able to live their lives and make something of it. She pulled up one photo of her in the jungles of Vietnam surrounded by children. It was alongside of a more current one taken in Somalia. She certainly had traveled. She then came across a fairly picture that must have been taken when she wasn’t looking.

She was leaning over the engine of the Impala pointing something out to Dean and Sam was just sitting on the ice chest looking amused. She remembered that. She and Dean were arguing over what was making the tick in the engine. Dean said there was no tick and she said there was. Sam was egging the both of them on. Looking at it, she realized that Bobby must’ve taken it and uploaded to her laptop and she smiled but it didn’t last.

_You know love, if you want to break this deal, you must realize that there is a price for it. Now I know that you have this desire to help every stray dog that comes your way and it is commendable but downright sickening._

Angela scowled as she replayed that memory in her mind. Crowley had given a call and asked her to meet him. They had just arrived and were looking for a case. Not wanting to hold a conversation with a demon in front of the boys, she left to take it in private.

_There is a job for you here and it’s not what you think. Corpses have been turning up bled dry but it’s not what you think._

_Why are you telling me this?_

_Because I want you remember what you are. I know you are Absolution but that is a name and a person. Consider it a reality check and one of the mental variety. Plus I want you to consider the offer of doing a few things for me in exchange for a means of ending certain deals._

Angela knew what Crowley was talking about in terms of the job. She hadn’t seen one in a long time but it still got to her. It reminded her harshly the reality that her race was not big into longevity even though the max was estimated at two hundred. She was the exception and ever since she saw her first Fallen she lived with the fear at the back of her mind that she could become like that. It became more pronounced when she met Lenya and had ‘fun’ down there. It just rankled her that Crowley was using that to see if she would accept deal terms.

She knew she wasn’t going to do it and she was risking much by leading the demon on but the fact that she knew nothing was guaranteed even with the prospect of a hearing on Dean’s case… It was disheartening and with reminders coming up left and right, it made her depressed and moody. She knew it wasn’t fair that she was taking it out in a distracted way and being distant with the boys. She shouldn’t be pushing them away like that. At least her talk with Dean cheered her up a bit and the fact that they had nothing urgent to do made things pleasant.

A knock sounded on the door. Closing the laptop, she walked over and opened it. She knew it was Sam’s knock and didn’t bother to hide one of her pistols in her belt. She looked at Sam and asked, “Does the music Nazi want to head out?”

****

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror towards the back. They had been on the road for nearly three hours now and nothing was coming from the backseat. No jokes, no nothing. Not even Dean’s willingness to put up with Vivaldi’s Four Seasons caused a stir. It made him anxious though and he kept glancing.

She was just sitting there and was leaning against the prop she always leaned against and was staring out the window. The lack of expression was worrisome since the only time he had seen a lack of expression was when she stood by Sam and killed Jake. Dean had no clue what was going through her mind. He looked over at Sam and motioned with his head.

Sam glanced at Dean and turned to take a look. She failed to respond to that and he looked back at Dean. He gave a slight shrug since he wasn’t sure of what to do.

Dean glanced in the mirror again and then at Sam. They were well on their way to Heber Springs and it was sort of a point of no return. Mainly though the lack of response or even a joke or two was disturbing. He glanced one more time and started, “Hey Angie?”

“Hmm?”

 _That was something_ , Dean sent as he glanced at Sam.

_Better than nothing._

It was encouragement for Dean to continue, “Sam and I… well we were thinking about taking a few days off. Go somewhere and… You know a mini vacation.”

Sam remembered something and felt the need to add, “And Dean doesn’t mean your version of a vacation.” He knew she would understand because she was the one who told it to him even though he was sure she was joking a little at the time and she was a little more than pissed with him.

The response surprised the both of them, “What did you have in mind?”

That was the tricky part. It was a matter of how much to tell her without spoiling things for Haley. Dean thought this was going to be more difficult than he originally thought. It sounded easy when he made his case to Sam. In practice it was like… getting her to wear a splint or something. Finally he said, “Have you ever heard of Heber Springs?”

“A little. Isn’t it known for the mineral springs?”

That at least had the barest hint of interest. Dean though wasn’t sure about that. He had been busy processing the message that Haley sent that was now squished in his pocket. It was Sam who rescued him, “Yeah. Supposed to be therapeutic and there are resorts around there.”

Sam looked at Dean and he gave a slight shrug. He was only going off of what he managed to find in the battered magazine that had been in their room. Dean could have scowled but Sam did save his bacon on that one. He said, “We thought it might appeal to your sorcerer’s nature and you can relax a little.”

It was a little startling when Angela leaned forward and rested her elbows on the seat back between the boys. She looked between them as if trying to find if anything was suspicious. She finally asked, “What brought this on?”

It was strange for her to be in close proximity like that but Dean managed to play it off and replied, “Everyone needs a day off once in a while. Sometimes not thinking about the job and being away from it for a while helps.”

Sam made a slight eye roll and turned to look at Angela. Her head turned to give him her full attention even though she was resting her head on his hands. He added, “What Dean was trying to say was that we both noticed that you’ve been kind of down and after what happened with Gordon and the last case…”

Dean elbowed Sam hard. The point was not to make her more depressed than she already was. Sam was just making it worse. Sam retaliated with a bitch face and a punch to Dean’s side. Dean scowled and managed to get out, “Fine. Angie um… I did some reading about what you said and I… well we know that thing last night wasn’t a vamp.”

“No it wasn’t,” Angela said, still not moving. She gave a slight smile and added, “I’m impressed that you were able to figure it out, Dean.”

“Well, I don’t mean anything by it, but you mentioned age and I became curious and checked that new database you showed College Boy here and well… I didn’t like it.”

“It is what it is,” the reply came sounding a bit tired. “So you two decided to cheer me up by taking me to some resort in the middle of nowhere?”

“Dean thought of it,” Sam replied, content with pushing Dean in front of the bus with this one. It was his idea though and he was along for the ride. Plus he wanted to catch Dean trying to worm his way out of a chick flick moment.

“Yeah, but you agreed to it.” Dean realized how ridiculous that sounded but he was determined to have Sam’s part pushed in front of the same bus. They were tag teaming on this and that was final. He gave a look at Sam stating that he was the big brother and what he said went. “Just think of it this way Angie: Nothing related to the job and you’re doing something relaxing… er…”

It was hard to see the expression on Angela’s face since she was resting her head on her hands on the seat back. The silence though was unnerving even for Dean. It was hard to do this and hell he and Sam spilled their guts when it was their problems. He was especially disappointed with himself. Dean Winchester was the one that knew how to talk to girls. He was the expert at it even if he was somewhere halfway to a decent pickup line. Sam was the one that was bashful and even then it worked for him.

Dean felt like it was his first time trying to chat up a girl and he had been doing that since he was a kid and Sam was the tag along cute little brother. Later he would joke with Sam about pimping out his cute factor if only to get the bitch face. “So what do ya say? We eighty-six the job for a few days and recharge the batteries so to speak?”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. Now Dean was making it sound like a quick fix so they could get back to doing what they did full time. Well at least he was doing what he set out to do and not say anything about the surprise birthday Haley planned.

It was unexpected when Dean felt a pair of lips touch his cheek. It took a second for it to register that she had kissed him instead of pinched his cheek as she normally would. She then said, “Thank you for the gesture. It sounds like fun.” The tone of her voice had lightened considerably and sounded a little surprised that they wanted to do something nice for her.

Dean managed to catch a glance of Angela giving the same treatment to Sam. He saw the look of confusion on his brother’s face guessing that he was thinking that Dean should be getting all the credit. He gave a big grin and replied, “I think you’ll like it Angie. The place recommended was the Wilkerson House.”

“Well it would be nice to see the mineral springs. I have heard that hot springs and mineral springs are good especially for sore muscles and serious injuries.”

“Don’t even think about trying to give me another lesson. It’s supposed to be vacation Angie,” Dean teased. He knew she would latch onto the whole therapeutic thing that sounded just as girly as Sam’s health fetish.

“I meant about trying it out. I heard it works wonders in curing bashfulness.”

It was a full minute before both brothers realized that she had made a joke. Granted it was making fun of the both of then it was still a welcome relief. Dean laughed a little and replied, “Hey you’re talking to the king of chatting up girls.”

“As long as you find yourself to a decent pickup line,” came the reply. It was followed by a short chuckle. “Wake me when you make a pit stop please.”

They didn’t have to look to see that Angela had leaned back into her seat and curled up to take one of her cat naps. Dean couldn’t help but make the small smile that threatened. Even though his year was full of more of the same, he could make the most of it. Hell Angela treated every day like it was his last and didn’t even treat him like he was dying. The way he saw it, it was her turn and he was sure Sam saw it that way too. He glanced in the mirror and saw that she was asleep. He said to Sam, “At least she didn’t try to stop the car.”

“Whatever, Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel took a look around the place. It was one of those old houses with history and boasted of a resort like air along with rooms to rent and the like for any occasion. It even included the mineral springs. It was perfect. He looked at the annoying bitch who was simpering for his business and said, “I’ll take it. Make sure that the guests on the list have rooms.”

Maggie Clawson could hardly believe her luck. The conference that was held the day before was a disaster along with the caretaker saying that the playroom was ready but the kids would have to be careful with the toys. Apparently Old Henry had gotten to him too. It was a load of crock. That room was a gold mine as a daycare and yet everyone was fighting her on this.

It was fortunate that this gentleman came by stating that he was looking for a place to host a surprise birthday party for a very special friend. He wanted complete access to all the resort attractions and the biggest room available for the party. Anything else scheduled was more than welcome.

Maggie spent the day showing him everything and he decided to take his business there. She replied, “Oh I will do that. The staff here is fully capable of making sure all your guests’ needs are met.”

A thought then crossed Gabriel’s mind. He knew that the place had little bungalows. It would be nice to have some fun; sort of like that reality show with the housemates. He asked, “Do you happen to have a two bedroom bungalow available?”

“Yes two but one is being remodeled. The other though is free.”

“Perfect,” Gabriel said as he politely took back the list and circled three names. He handed it back to the lady and said, “Put these three in there.”

“Anything you want sir.” Maggie glanced on the list at the three names he had circled. One happened to be the one who was getting the surprise party. She figured they must be family or something. She wasn’t going to ask since the gentleman paid the required fees and then some. She could see that he wanted this event to succeed. Now if she could just get that bothersome caretaker to…

“I leave everything in your capable hands,” Gabriel said and took his leave. He had no doubt she would do everything he requested even if some of it was the most ridiculous. She was a businesswoman and all she saw was dollar signs and he knew shindigs like what he was planning cost a lot. He glanced at a nearby clock and figured that everyone had gotten their invitations by now. He chuckled at the thought of when they realized that they had been had. Of course she would get it immediately but that was just the beginning.

Gabriel decided to take a tour of the grounds but so no one could see him. Once he was out of sight, he activated his angel mojo and went invisible man. He went to the springs to take a look at them and he was pleased.

“Up to your old tricks again, Brother?”

Gabriel turned and gave a grin, “Hey sis. What brings you down to my corner of the world?”

Seraph looked at her brother with that piercing gaze he once compared to one of their younger brothers. At least he didn’t call her a cute puppy. She would have attempted a half smite on him. She replied, “I am the emissary and I can sense energies at work. That was quite a number you did a few months ago.”

“Just the mysterious case of returning a traveler back to his own time,” Gabriel replied.

“Ah yes, the wayward sailor who befriended Absolution.”

“You know she doesn’t like being called that sis.”

“Call it respect for who she is,” Seraph countered. Ever since Gabriel dropped in when Absolution gave up her powers, Seraph decided to try and rebuild the relationship with her brother. It was trying since he was keeping a low profile and he was still an assbutt. “The use of such power does not go unnoticed. I could have shown up right then and there but I didn’t once I figured out it was you.”

“Am I supposed to thank you?” Gabriel turned to look at his sister. “Look if you came to lecture me about how his leaving without saying goodbye except in a note was a douchey thing to do then save your breath. You know how that stuff works. I had only a limited time and he took it.”

“So you are trying to make it up to her?” Seraph frowned a little, puzzled at what he was actually doing.

Gabriel studied the look of confusion. Her brief foray into interacting with Cat and the Winchesters had been good for her and now she was curious. Go free will. He replied, “You could say that. I just happen to know what time of year it is and I figured I was long overdue for the good times we used to have.” He turned to look at the springs and watched as the ripples formed from the slight breeze.

“So you are playing one of your pranks?”

“You know me well sis but not too well. It is a prank but then it isn’t. If this goes off right, she will know it was me.”

“So you don’t even intend to show your face?” The disapproval was evident in Seraph’s voice. In her mind this spoke of cowardice even for Gabriel. As far as she knew, her brother was never afraid of anything.

Gabriel gave a slight shake of his head as he smirked. “You got a lot to learn sis. It’s complicated between me and Cat. At least this will show her that I haven’t forgotten her.”

“Complicated,” Seraph spat in a slight scoff. “You make things complicated. You always could do that but I understand.”

“You think so sis?”

“I have eyes and Father gave me a step up from our other siblings,” Seraph replied, “Though I think a few are discovering a few things.” She paused a moment before continuing, “I know she means a lot too you and I am not going to pretend I understand all of it. I have to ask though: are you sure doing whatever you’re doing is the right thing?”

Gabriel had always liked Seraph. She was his favorite little sister and of course he had his favorite little brother. Seraph was young but she did have Dad’s little extra and it was what the gods were given though most forgot. He replied, “Seraph, Cat has lived longer than any one person of her kind. In human terms, that makes her the freak of the bunch. I’ve seen what happens when old age catches up to them. Every year she ages, she is reminded of that. I started the sort of tradition of giving her a prank. It kept her going. But because I am an ass, the last few years…”

“So you want to revive that?”

“Just to let her know that I am still here.”

Seraph thought about that for a moment. She still wasn’t sure but she knew her brother and his ways. She replied, “I think I understand. I won’t say anything but just be careful on how you use your powers.” The last part came out a bit worried. It was a testament to how much she still cared for her brother even though he was, as he put it, an ass.

“I’ve had plenty of practice sis. You want to join in?”

Seraph looked at her brother. He was asking her to join in on a prank? It sounded absurd but it was an olive branch.  “Alright. What do you need me to do?”

****

Darrell was worried. The first conference went well and the kids did behave in the playroom. The toys were more or less intact and nobody tried to get into the closet to touch the horse. There were a few incidents that Thomas pulled pranks but they were mild. At least the guests didn’t complain and they thought that they were just flukes.

What had Darrell worried was that there was going to be some big hoopla but at the same time there was some event for kids going on nearby. He thought once was bad enough and he figured that he was going to have to talk to the ghost again to convince him not to be too hard on things.

He went about carefully cleaning everything in the playroom. He had Mary Beth take care of the larger rooms and Mrs. Graham was supervising the rooms that guests would be sleeping in as well as the bungalow. The staff of the maids and kitchen was doing their thing and they weren’t grumbling since they were getting well paid for the services since the big hoopla was being hosted by some big shot. That and they could get pretty big tips.

Darrell finished dusting the table with the toys on it when he felt a sudden chill. He took a breath and saw the smoke. He turned around and saw Thomas standing there. He swallowed the urge to yelp in fright. It wouldn’t do any good to do that since people thought he was crazy for listening to Old Henry and actually believing him.

“You kept your promise.”

Darrell breathed in relief to calm himself. He replied, “You asked that no one touched you horse.”

“I don’t like people touching my things. These kids were good.” Thomas stood looking at Darrell. He held his riding helmet under his arm.

Darrell swallowed a little and replied, “The owners want to use the room again. Can they use your toys?” He hoped that the ghost would be agreeable to that. He really didn’t have any choice but Darrell didn’t want anything to happen to the kids since Thomas seemed serious about what he wanted to do.

Thomas looked at Darrell. The look was blank. “I don’t like people touching my things.”

“I have no control over that. The owners want to use the room. I do promise to keep the closet locked. No one will touch your horse.” Darrell knew he sounded desperate but he had to make Thomas see where he was coming from. What he didn’t know was that spirits didn’t often see shades of grey.

“You kept your word. Henry kept his word.”

Darrell pointed at the closet and the adjustments he had made. They blended in so the special lock wouldn’t tempt any nosy kid. He had a young nephew and that kid liked to get into everything. “Look I made a lock so no one can get in there and touch your horse.”

“I saw. You also let me have fun.”

“Will you let us use your playroom this season?” Darrell tried to make it sound like he wasn’t begging.

“As long as no one touches my horse.” The ghost remained expressionless but it was easy to see that he meant what he said.

“Done.”

“I still like to have fun,” Thomas said.

Darrell could nod in agreement. The guests seemed to like that too. They found it funny when some of the guests who were known goofballs ended up getting a joke done on them. The owners thought that the staff was doing it and told him to find out who it was. He headed them off as best as he could since they wouldn’t believe him anyway about Thomas. He replied, “I know. The guests like it too.”

“I have fun with those who deserve it.”

“Well you can still have your fun.” Darrell wondered where this was going.

“They want you to stop it.” Thomas flickered slightly as spirits were wont to do. It was startling to see but at least nothing bad happened afterwards.

Darrell was startled at that. How much did the ghost know about the pressure he was getting from the owners? He asked, “How do you know that?”

“I see things.”

Darrell realized that the ghost could be getting the wrong idea. He didn’t want pranks to start happening to the owners… well one owner. Maggie was the only one who had interest in the Wilkerson House. Her partner, and husband, wasn’t that interested in the day to day operations. He said, “They don’t understand.”

“They want to stop my fun.”

“They don’t understand.”

Thomas looked at Darrell. His eyes narrowed slightly. “They won’t stop my fun. I will show them the next time. They will know that I want to have fun.”

Before Darrell could say anything, Thomas disappeared in a flicker. The cold spots immediately disappeared. Darrell was worried though. The ghost knew that Maggie wanted the pranks to stop. She wanted to promote a sophisticated place with therapeutic mineral springs and the like. Darrell so far had been blowing her off about finding out who it was doing the pranks. Now the ghost might take things in his own hands.

Darrell knew that he was going to be much more watchful. The ghost was going to do its regular pranks but if Maggie showed up for that big shindig, then she might be in trouble. So far the ghost’s pranks were harmless but who was to say that they wouldn’t change?

Darrell sighed, wishing that Old Henry hadn’t saddled him with this responsibility. He wondered how the old man had been able to get through the years catering to the ghost’s whims. Part of it was that the previous owners didn’t mind the pranks. They thought it good for business and it certainly was enough to keep the place running sufficiently and then some. Wilkerson did have a few regulars like annual family reunions and the like.

Well right now he could check the lock and make sure it was secure before the next events that were scheduled happened. He didn’t want to take the chance that some kid got curious and accidentally opened the closet and touched the horse. He had no idea how the ghost would react though he had a pretty good idea of the temperament of the ghost from what he observed and what Old Henry had told him. He was filled with apprehension at the next few days and he hoped that Maggie would stay away and let things take their course. He knew that it was highly unlikely since she loved to simper with the clientele that brought in the sophistication that she was looking for.

Darrell sighed and went back to work. There was a lot to do. He would be damned before he would let the rest of the staff suffer for a lack of being diligent. _Please don’t do anything rash._

****

“I don’t know. You and I both know how sensitive the issue is.”

“Well maybe they don’t know that. It could be that they are trying to do something nice.”

Christian looked up from the desk full of history papers that he was slogging through with regular speed. One of the nice things about being a vampire was having a few unnatural reflexes and the ability to process things a bit faster. Of course there was such a thing as idiot vampires but that was a whole different story altogether… like idiot demons. He looked over at Akira who was studying the note for what appeared to be the hundredth time.

That morning at breakfast the mail came and was distributed and that came addressed to him, Akira and Austin. Austin was catching shut eye since he had been on patrol the entire night so Akira signed for it and took it out to read. As it turned out, it was from the Winchester brothers inviting them to a surprise birthday party for Angela. At first Christian had his suspicions since he was certain that the brothers had no clue as to the correct address to the Academy.

It was Akira who pointed out that Sam was the one who found the website and her contact information in the beginning. She said that there was no reason he wouldn’t be able to find the address. She also suggested that they could have snooped through an address book or asked her right out.

Christian was willing to follow through on that but he was certain that something was not right. That the young hunters were friends of Angela’s he had no doubt but surely they would know that she didn’t really do that human thing? Sure she had attended such functions but they were always for someone else. He voiced his concerns and as usual Akira pointed out that it was possible they didn’t know. Looking up from a paper on the French Revolution, he replied to Akira, “Then again it could be a humiliation tactic. They did send her away.”

“She left,” Akira countered firmly, “And there was good reason. Besides that has passed and from the looks of things, based on what your trainees say, they are pretty close. You didn’t have to agree to help her with the tournament.”

Christian couldn’t help but grumble. “Alright I didn’t have to. Thing is, it is hard to say no to her when she asks. She did make a good case.”

“It worked out didn’t it? Sam won.”

“I saw the notice in Pickwick,” Christian replied as he went back to reading the current paper he was on. He had several sections of history and they ranged in grade level and it was something of a feat to keep up in terms of grading work but having been a professor at the Academy for more than several years, he picked up a few things. Not to mention his duties as a school guardian filled time that left little for pleasure. “Still I find it rather not funny. Age is a sensitive issue with our kind.”

Akira rolled her eyes. She knew Angela better than that. After the initial shock, she would explain about it. More than likely she would be touched by the gesture from the boys even though she would be thinking in her mind that she didn’t deserve it. “Maybe so but that doesn’t seem to matter to the Winchesters. Besides they don’t know everything but only what they have been taught and learned thus far.”

“Right. The tournament was probably their first.”

“It was.” Akira sighed as she read the invite again. Maybe it was a little suspicious but she didn’t think that they would resort to that kind of trickery. She had observed that they were more of the harmless prank kind that proved to be annoying. “We should go. If only so the situation isn’t too awkward.”

“You know how I feel about things like that.”

“Funny how you didn’t seem to have a problem with the Hunter’s Ball.”

“They expect us to be there.”

Akira gave an amused and annoyed look at the bent over head. Christian had known her friend longer than she had but she was the one who had broken through that icy reserve she had. In fact when Angela did bother to send an email, they were vastly different from earlier ones. Being with the Winchesters was good for her friend and apparently they liked having her around too. She tried a different way, “Just humor them. Like I said more than likely they have no clue about this peculiarity.”

Christian finished the paper and shifted it to the completed pile before looking up. He could see the stubborn determination set in and managed to stifle a sigh of exasperation. Ever since she joined the faculty at the Academy, Akira seemed to be more and more determined to things that were rather unconventional and yet they worked. It wreaked havoc on the guardians, at least the ones that knew.  She did things her way and it was no wonder she and Angela bonded and understood one another. “Fine but as long as Austin agrees. It was addressed to him too.”

Christian was thinking that Austin wouldn’t want to since he knew Angela well too and he had a thing for her. He would know her tendencies. At least that would show he was willing to cooperate with Akira for the time being. Technically she could order him to do what she wanted but she didn’t do that and wasn’t like that.

At that moment, Austin decided to walk in. He looked bleary eyed from his late night and his normally messy hair looked even messier; like he had just woken up. He went to his box and pulled out his subject, English and literature. “I see the early birds have caught the worm. No homework this time, princess?”

Akira gave a tolerant look. Austin had taken to teasing her ever since she arrived. He always had some nickname for her and his favorite seemed to be princess. Unfortunately that was how Angela addressed her and it stuck. It didn’t bother her since they only called her that in private and to annoy Christian. She replied, “I finished that early. I got into good habits while I was at the university.”

“Some would say that you took a step down to come here,” Austin replied as he picked a desk and started going through his things.

The room was an optional place to grade papers and do other administrative things regarding the students. An elaborate floor plan for the Academy but it had its perks and the headmaster knew who he had in his employ.

Akira retorted, “For me it is a step up since it is one of the best in the nation.”

Austin couldn’t help but chuckle, “Relax princess. You’re well respected and you could have any post that you want. So what are you two fighting about this time? Will I need to get out the swords? Maybe guns and we could have a regular Mexican standoff… whatever the hell that means.” He grinned as he started on the first stack of papers.

“Actually we got a note from the Winchesters,” Akira began.

“Oh? So how is Dean doing? Staying out of trouble? And what about Sam?”

“Nothing like that.”

Christian interrupted and said, “They want to surprise Angie for her birthday at some place in Heber Springs, Arkansas.”

Austin paused for a moment. He knew what she was like but they couldn’t know about that. It was probably an attempt to cheer her up. Then again how could they find out? There were very few who knew and they wouldn’t tell. It was puzzling but then again Bobby Singer had resources. Besides he hadn’t seen her in a while. “Okay. When do we leave?”

Christian looked up. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Austin just agree to this? “What?”

“When do we leave?”

Akira couldn’t help but grin. She knew Austin better than she thought and it didn’t have to take much persuasion on her part. He would go if only to see Angela again and make sure she was okay. She replied, “Well as soon as possible. Here’s the date.” She handed the invite over so he could look at it.

Austin peered at it and he confirmed that it was at least Dean that sent it. He knew that Christian would have his suspicions and everything. He always was a serious one when it came to anything that passed through the mail and the like. Austin was the one that tried to keep him lightened up and ever since Akira came, it seemed to have worked out. He noticed the date and he knew that Bobby Singer had to have found out the exact date. He admired the man’s ability to find out things and know them. “Yep I’m in for going.”

“I already informed Jarvis,” Akira replied much to Christian’s annoyance. She smiled at him and left to make sure they would hit the road at a reasonable hour.


	5. Chapter 5

“I never heard of this place before. Still it does look nice. Maybe there’s a history to the place. That would appeal to Angie.” Haley looked around the general ground of the Wilkerson House. Out of the blue she received a message from Dean stating that he and Sam were planning a surprise for her friend and asked if she wanted in.

Of course she wanted in since she really hadn’t had the chance to thank Angela for everything and they left rather quickly after the tournament and then it was business as usual over the next few months. She and Aaron hit the road then and she helped out people wherever she could. They were actually taking care of a witch problem. It brought Haley down to a low but it had to be done. She just disliked it when witches abused their gifts.

The note though was a little out of place since a text would have been easier and Dean would have had her number. She did all her usual tricks to make sure it wasn’t something like a hex bag or anything like that. When it proved negative on that, she opened it and made the discovery. She did have to admit that it was a little out of character for Dean but she had seen his reaction before when Angela had gotten hurt.

There was no time to send a reply if they were going to make it in time. Though maybe she could try scrying and then send a reply. That would take up time too. _Well they wanted a surprise, I guess this would be part of it_. So they took off and took the better part of two days to get there.

Aaron didn’t raise objections but then again he accompanied her wherever she went. It was an order from the tribes since she did have a piece of the seal. He was happy to follow and do his job. Right now he was flanking her like a protective dog as they stood in the main lobby of the Wilkerson House. Haley saw the desk and a pleasant woman behind it. She walked up and asked, “Um, excuse me. Is this where the surprise party is to be held?”

Haley had every right to be confused because the place looked a more like a resort spa in some places. It was strange. She looked at the front desk person who smiled big and replied, “Oh yes we have been expecting you. Your rooms have been reserved and are ready for you to check in.” She smiled as she pulled out the register and laid it flat on the counter so that Haley could sign in.

_Rooms? Since when does Dean have the money to do that?_

Haley was sure that there must be some mistake and she inquired about it. The lady at the desk replied, “Oh there is no mistake. You see the reservations were made and we were given a list of who would be attending. We were to make sure you were comfortable.”

Haley paused to think it through. Sam and Dean wouldn’t have the money for something like this. Was it somebody else who convinced them to do it? Highly unlikely. Unless it was a trap or something. Then she would have to stick around and make sure nothing happened to those three and that was assuming they were heading there too. She glanced at Aaron.

The Nephilim had been thinking the same thing. He didn’t say much but when he did, it was worth listening to. In the past few months, she had gotten to know how to read her bodyguard and his nonverbal gestures so she could tell that he was thinking the same questions she was asking herself. They could up and leave but if it was a trap, then they should stick around and try to keep Angela and the Winchesters out of trouble. Though it seemed that trouble followed them like a lost puppy dog.

Aaron had been scoping the place out while Haley had been doing the talking. He couldn’t detect anything out of the ordinary except what was being told about the reservations and whatever. He had heard much of the Winchesters and had seen them in action and he knew that they were not the kind to be dishing money out for this. He suspected a trap and he was certain Haley picked up on that and he knew that she would want to help out. He gave a nod.

Haley, upon receiving confirmation, looked at the girl and said, “Alright.” She smiled and signed the register using the week’s current fake ID.

A maid led the pair up the stairs to their rooms and they were adjacent to each other. It was like those motel rooms where a door connected the two and all that. Haley looked around and raised her brows. _Okay so we just have to stay alert._ She glanced at Aaron who looked like he would rather have lunch with a demon. She said, “Well at least we don’t have to worry about dishing out for a room.”

“I don’t like this.”

“I don’t either but maybe the boys stumbled across something like a free vacation package or something.”

“I find that highly unlikely. Something about the Winchester luck,” Aaron replied as he looked around the room that was to be his. At least there was a door between their rooms and he could do what he needed should the worst happen. “I am more inclined to think that somebody is up to something.”

“That thought crossed my mind too,” Haley admitted, “Which is why we should be here just in case it is a trap.”

“They are hunters. They can get out of their own messes and they have Absolution.”

Haley resisted the urge to correct Aaron on how to address Angela. He tried but when he got his back up in his patrol mode, he went back to his old habits. He was rather young, roughly her age, maybe Sam’s (?) but he took his job seriously. She replied, “They are my friends and that’s what friends do.”

“Wouldn’t a phone call do?”

That thought hadn’t occurred to Haley. She could have called and maybe she could get through. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Dean’s phone. She held it up to her ear.

_Hi, this is Dean’s ‘other’ cell phone. Leave a message._

“Voicemail,” Haley muttered. She waited until the beep sounded and then said, “Hey Dean, it’s Haley. Listen I need you to call me as soon as you get this. I want to ask you something about the letter you sent me. Call me.”

“Very astute.”

“Shut up, Aaron,” Haley replied, “Like you’re any better. Mr. I Have No Idea Why I Need to Make a Message.” She waved her hands to tease the Nephilim since he was so serious that he didn’t get the concept of leaving a funny message.

“I am only pointing out the obvious.”

“If that is a joke, you seriously need to work on it,” Haley countered. She played with her pendant as she thought about what to do. They really couldn’t do anything until Dean called her so that was an out for now. They could scope out the place and explore.

“What do you have in mind now?”

“Maybe check out the place and make sure that nothing is after my friends,” Haley shrugged her shoulders as she played with the pendant. That was all that was coming to her at the moment.

“I agree. Maybe we will actually run into Dean while we are here.”

It took Haley a moment to process the fact that Aaron made a joke albeit a small one. There was also the possibility that it was made in sarcasm too but she took it as a joke. Haley replied, “I think there is hope for you yet.” She gave a tug on his jacket sleeve and they left their rooms to explore the building.

****

Seraph walked around the town of Heber Springs. She kind of liked it. It wasn’t like the huge cities some humans preferred to live in. It was good sized and there were plenty of places for people to shop and buy what they needed and for luxury.

_Why do you want me to wander around the town?_

_Think of it as a practicum in observing humans… and I know they will be going through town first and maybe make a pit stop._

Seraph should have known that Gabriel wanted her to delay them a bit. He always kept the more elaborate stuff to himself and he gave just enough for people to bite but not enough to enjoy. She figured that was where Absolution learned her tactician’s mind from. Gabriel may be the Messenger but he was an archangel and they were the best soldiers of heaven.

It wasn’t that bad though to be there. Seraph thought that being around humans was good for her. She didn’t completely understand when the goddess sent her with Horus before but now she understood why Gabriel liked them. At least to some degree. She walked through the streets dressed like them, in jeans, shirt and jacket. It also occurred to Seraph that neither of the Winchesters ever saw her before and therefore wouldn’t react as bad. She had heard of what Gabriel did to them before.

Seraph didn’t generally approve of trickster pranks since they could get deadly but she did have to admit that the one about the alien was a nice touch. How she found out, well Gabriel couldn’t resist gloating on occasion and she suspected that it was mostly to get back at the boys for separating from Absolution. True he pitted the brothers against each other but at least they didn’t kill each other over the stupid stuff. It was true insight to how her brother felt especially about Absolution.

Seraph walked into a store. It was one of those mom and pop stores (interesting concept) and they specialized it seemed in antiques and pretty things… more like secondhand things. The items looked to be in good condition and held Seraph’s curiosity. She began studying the items after assuring the proprietors that she was just looking. They held a certain appeal to her and it worked to keep her busy for a time.

She walked out after about twenty minutes and a polite chit chat with the elderly woman who ran the register. She started walking down the street to keep out for the Winchesters since given the rate Dean would be driving… so Gabriel told her. She was wondering how she was going to interact with them without Absolution being around.

She ran into a bit of luck as she walked down the street trying to work the cell phone that Gabriel gave her. She was becoming frustrated with it as she tried inputting a number and was ready to smite the thing when she ran into someone that was tall. She said, “Sorry,” and gave up trying to do what she wanted to do.

“It’s okay. My fault.”

****

Sam walked down the sidewalk wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now that Dean told him to get lost and that was after Angela requested to be dropped off at a plant store. Sam didn’t question it, thinking she was thinking of something for the sorcerer’s apprentice. She certainly was in a better mood than yesterday. Maybe Dean’s idea and the plan that dropped in their laps was a good thing.

_Get lost Sam. I gotta go and maybe find something._

_What are you doing Dean?_

_That thing, Sam. Maybe you’ll strike gold too._

Sam knew that Dean wanted to find a birthday gift for Angela. He didn’t have to spell it out in so many words. He thought it was crazy that Dean was really going to town on this but then again his brother was not one to show his true feelings unless he felt the need. Sam could see that Dean wanted to make Angela happy and he was seizing on a means to achieve it.

Sam had no idea what money Dean was going to use since the credit cards were out. Then again there was the pool money they hustled the night before. Sam gave a slight eye roll at that since they almost got into trouble because Angela decided to challenge someone to a drinking game using the hard stuff and she won.

It had Sam worried a bit since she never indulged in stuff like that except well at the festival after the tournament. Even then all she ended up doing was loosen enough to poke fun at him, Dean and Bobby in a bar song. This time though it was like she threw caution to the wind and decided to be well reckless like Dean.

She drank the guy under the table after probably fifteen shots, maybe more, of tequila and she wasn’t even buzzed. The guy’s buddies thought she cheated and were ready to fight to get their money back. He and Dean had finished their hustle and were ready to help her. It worked out because the guy she had drunk under told them to back off. The guy was actually pleased that someone could last longer than he could.

Sam could have sworn that Angela looked a little disappointed that she wasn’t going to get into a fight but she accepted her winnings and another shot of tequila. They left the bar mostly intact and Angela went to sleep off the alcohol in the back seat. Sam did have to admit that one good thing about her ability to keep her head with alcohol was that she didn’t get hangovers. She slept it off and was ready to go, professing the need to visit a nursery and she clarified it so Dean didn’t get any funny ideas.

Wandering around the street he had chosen to walk down, Sam wondered if Angela was really getting into taking a couple of days off idea. If so the drinking was more like trying to imitate Dean and his idea of fun. At least she didn’t have his brother’s libido. She wasn’t even interested in that and for some strange reason he was glad that wasn’t so.

While he was walking, he ran into someone and immediately apologized. She appeared to be a little snappish and over a cell phone. She looked ready to throw the phone. He asked, “Bad break up?”

****

Seraph hadn’t expected to run into Sam Winchester and especially on the street. At least he was polite even though she was frustrated with the stupid cell phone. His question had her baffled. She frowned and asked, “What?”

It was obvious that Sam realized he had made a mistake with his question. He was quick to rectify it and said, “Sorry. The only other person I know who would get that angry over a cell phone and want to throw it is a friend of mine. You just don’t seem to be like her and well…” He shrugged his shoulders.

Seraph looked at the younger Winchester. She could see that his embarrassment was a major attraction to women. At least he was polite; a complete opposite of his brother. That much she was able to garner from Gabriel when he told her his stories. She responded with a smile and said, “Well your friend must be unique or have a bad temper.”

“No. She only gets that angry if something is really bothering her,” Sam replied. He then got a look on his face like he just realized that what he was saying could be taken the wrong way and made to shut up. “Well I gotta go.”

Seraph understood though what he was getting at. She could see that what he was saying held affection for Absolution. It was interesting in her mind. When he started to walk away she took his jacket sleeve and replied, “Wait. I get it. So what are you doing here?”

“Just passing time.”

“Doing nothing?” Seraph decided to try to be nosy but friendly. “Come on.” She studied the internal debate going on behind Sam’s eyes and decided to go with that. “There has to be a reason. I’m guessing it’s not for your brother so maybe your friend?”

It seemed to work since Sam replied, “Sort of. I think Dean is blowing this out of proportion though.”

“Must be something you wouldn’t usually do if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t think that Angie would like being surprised on her birthday like that.” Sam then shrugged his shoulders and added, “Sorry to bother you with that. I’ll just go now.”

Seraph may not be too experienced with humans but she had experience with Absolution. She had seen first hand how she could inspire loyalty but here she could see that wasn’t the case. She knew Gabriel’s plan and what was bothering the younger brother too and she thought it was rather sweet. From what she had observed, most people saw the battle prowess of Absolution and not her human side, as to call it. She said, “Hey, the best thing I found to work in these awkward situations is to find something that tells what you mean so even if you mess up saying it, it will say the rest.”

Seraph watched as Sam paused a moment to look at her. She added, “Just from experience.”

It was just the trick. Sam gave a look at Seraph and started back down the street. Seraph had to grin when he stepped into the store she had spent some time in. He would be fine even if he was unsure about everything. Now she had to find Dean. Time to quit playing human.

****

Dean was in a store picking up things for the Impala while trying to figure out if he should get something for Angela. Maybe Sam was right in that the surprise alone would be enough but he felt the need to at least have his part in it. Hell he could always say that it was for her finally entering his world of drinking and hustling at the same time. Not that she would buy that for a second. She could always see through the bull and straight to the heart.

Dean grabbed the bottles of oil and stood in line. He tried not to swear since it was getting close to when he said that he would pick her up from her plant shopping. It was like a gift from heaven when she requested to be dropped off to shop though Dean had to admit that her choice in stores was a little strange. Then again he figured she was planning on a new lesson for him. At least that hadn’t stopped but it seemed that lately she had little heart for it.

Dean stood in the line wondering what the hell was taking so long and wondering if Haley was in the middle of setting things up. He toyed with the idea of calling her and he probably should have before they set out but at the time it seemed like a good idea. It was like a free vacation just dropped into their laps and in a place that would appeal to Angela. Granted it was down south and in the boondocks but it had that outdoor quality thing or whatever the health fetish nuts called it.

Making up his mind, Dean dug into his jacket pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed Haley’s number, not noticing the message icon on the screen. He listened to the ring tone and almost swore when her voicemail picked up. Oh well. When the beep sounded he said, “Hey Hale, it’s Dean and I’m just calling to ask about the shindig for Angie. I just want to know if everything’s good or not. Give me a call.”

The line moved another person. Dean sighed in a fit of impatience. Did everyone decided to shop today? He was about ready to chuck everything and leave but his baby needed oil and maybe he could get Angela to help him out with that. She hadn’t done any serious maintenance on a car since he didn’t know when.

“Busy day today huh?”

Dean turned to find himself face to face with a hot chick. She had dirt blonde hair and she looked like one of those girls that didn’t take lip from anyone. So the usual bull crap lines he used on women wouldn’t work. He replied, “Seems like it. All I wanted was to get some oil for my baby.”

“Gotta love a guy who loves his car.”

“Damn straight. Maybe Angie would like the honors,” Dean replied.

“Girlfriend?”

“Nah. A friend. She knows her cars and she could put a mechanic to shame,” Dean replied boasting a little.

“Must be nice.”

“Well Angie knows things and I know things and we swap them.” Dean paused as he moved forward. It brought him next to a rack of watches. They were fairly cheap but an idea occurred to Dean. He once asked Angela why she looked up at the sky to tell time and she said that she learned to tell time before they invented watches. He looked at them. There were a few that didn’t look too girly.

“Interested in time?”

“Nah, just an idea for a birthday gift.”

“For your friend?”

“Yeah. Thing is I’m not sure…”

The woman looked at the watches. The line wasn’t going to move anytime soon since there was a lady who seemed to have bought the whole store. She studied what Dean was looking at and then noticed the watch on his wrist. She asked, “Um for you or someone special?”

Dean shuffled the bottles of oil to steady them as he continued to study the watches. The more he thought about it, the more he grew to like the idea. It was a first giving a gift to a girl and have it mean something but he was sure that she would get it even if he meant it in jest. He heard the chick talking and he replied, “For a friend. Part of a joke but one we laugh about all the time.”

“A joke about watches?”

“About a quirky habit she does when telling time. Thing is she’s always accurate when she does it.” Dean used his fingers to go through them. Most of them didn’t seem right. Yeah there were a few that would probably be acceptable but they really didn’t stand out.

“So you want to get a watch to tease her?”

“Something like that but she knows what I mean.”

“Hmm.”

Dean wanted to retort at the chick. What the hell did she know about how he felt about Angela? And why was he spilling his guts like a girly soap opera? He shut his mouth and scowled as he continued to look through the watches. He didn’t have to listen to this crap. Maybe what he had in mind was stupid but it was something related to what he and Angela shared.

“I think it’s a good idea. Getting something that will hold some meaning. It makes it all the more valuable even if to other people it is a cheap thing.”

Dean didn’t look up but he listened. The chick sounded a bit like Angela when she was trying to make a point. What she said was how he felt. As far as he was concerned, Angela was a friend and maybe something more but not like what people thought. No way. That attraction thing is between her and Sam. His thing with her was more like his feelings for his brother. “My thoughts exactly.”

Dean looked through he watches and thought he was going to have to decide on something really girly like pink. He could just imagine the look on Angela’s face. He saw her as a girl but she had that modesty thing about her and she didn’t like color conventions. She said the only thing pink she would wear is if someone made her march in a breast cancer walk. He was about to give up when he found the perfect one.

It took him a few minutes undo the clasps and get it off the rack thing. By that time the line started moving. It became an even more beautiful day when another register opened and it went by even faster.


	6. Chapter 6

“Good thing I brought sunglasses because too much sun is killing me,” Austin said as he scoped out the Wilkerson House.

“And you tolerate it better than most of the other faculty,” Akira replied.

“Where are the Winchesters? Shouldn’t they be here by now?”

Austin and Akira looked at Christian who was looking bored by the whole thing but that cleverly hid his usual penchant for concern. It had been a fairly fast trip down there and a surprise to discover that they were expected and had rooms ready for them. Being what they were and what they did on the side of teaching, all three took to looking around the grounds for anything suspicious. Nothing was coming to mind though.

Akira looked around the grounds. She could see cars pulling up and guessed that they were there for some conference for moms or other. In her mind that was a bad joke in regards to Angela since she was like a mom at times. She saw kids being dragged by moms but no sign of the familiar black Impala. Even though she had seen it only once, it was hard to forget since she had seen how Dean was possessive of that car. “I would expect them to be here by now too. Hmm.”

If anyone was bothering to pay attention, they would have seen three people standing and looking like they were something out of the Matrix or FBI agents even. However with the various things going on, no one took notice of them walking around and looking at everything around the place. Akira was inspecting what used to be stables when she spotted something. “Hey look at this.”

Akira rifled through the leaves and grass outside and she found something. It was small and most people wouldn’t be looking for it. She fished for a pen out of her pocket and like an investigator, she picked it up. “Been a while since I’ve seen one of these.”

It was a bracelet and homemade. It was not the kind that kids made and wore for friendship. It was old and it had beading and amulets with etchings on them. It was a protective charm bracelet. Only someone who knew and could understand the methods could make it. Austin couldn’t understand Akira’s fascination with it and asked, “Okay so what is that?”

Akira studied it. It was very old. It hadn’t been made fairly recent. She replied, “Protective charm bracelet. From the look of it I say that it has voodoo influence. It’s strange but not too strange. Could be that someone who used to work here came from voodoo central.” She studied it some more. It was fascinating. Maybe when Angela showed up, she would give it to her for her collection.

She still inspected it as she stood up. It was fascinating. She said, “This definitely is not of this time. Maybe a century old. Look at that amulet. It’s pewter. Modern ones are out of cheaper stuff.”

“You and your ancient mysteries,” Christian replied with a slight smile. He was just as bad with history and artifacts and Austin’s appreciation of old and moldy books.

Akira gave a slight chuckle. She felt the urge to do research and the like but right now there was an investigation to complete. The funny thing was they were not even on a case and yet force of habit had the three of them questioning everything and checking for every possible in regards to the supernatural. “So anything else?”

Christian and Austin looked around the place. There was nothing else to do. From the looks of things there was nothing immediately supernatural. However that didn’t mean that they couldn’t let their guard down. If there was someone setting a trap then they could strike whenever. Of course they could be overreacting and maybe too many years on the job.

Austin looked around. There really was nothing to do until the others arrived. Maybe it was nothing and the Winchesters may have saved up and were treating Angela. Certainly they would try if they were able to set aside enough from the hustling. He replied, “Nothing much to do but wait. If I’m not mistaken, the Winchesters should be arriving if they were in the neighborhood or they are already here and just playing a prank.”

“We seriously need to not think too deeply into everything,” Akira couldn’t help but say. “Makes us all seem like pathetic nerds.” She gave a slight smile as she started walking back towards the main house.

“Sometimes I wonder if she isn’t happy about what she does now,” Christian said as he watched Akira head back to the house. “She is still considered very young.”

Austin had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched. He was considered the observer and yet he was the English teacher. He replied, “It’s not that Chris. If anything she embraces that part. I think the stress is the fact that she ranks higher than you or me.”

“But Angie probably knows more.”

“Girl talk rules. Besides you know Angie doesn’t care if you’re like us or Akira. She respects titles up to a certain point,” Austin replied shrugging his shoulders. He gave Christian a pat on the shoulder, “Don’t worry about it. Akira still has a thing for you. You just don’t see what the problem is.” He grinned as he walked to follow Akira.

“What problem?” Christian asked the question with a frown.

“Not gonna tell you,” Austin called back in a sing song voice. He grinned as he heard Christian growl slightly as he followed.

****

It had been many years and not much had changed except things like plumbing but home was still sweet home. The major difference was that there was much more people around. It reminded him of the parties that mother used to throw for the neighbors and for special occasions.

Thomas knew he was dead and had seen the passage of time. Still he stayed on at the Wilkerson House because it was home. He was tied to it. It wasn’t boring though. He got to have a little fun every now and then until the last of his family sold the property. At first he was mad but he soon tempered his anger and went to have fun with the people that passed through.

They were childish pranks and they were fun. The people didn’t seem to mind and Old Henry let him have the run of the grounds. The younger one thought it was a joke but he sure showed him when they had their talk.

The new owners wanted to change things. They didn’t want him to have any fun. Well the old biddy that told the old man and then the younger one to open the playroom. That was his place. Those were his things and he didn’t like strange people touching his things. He didn’t like them touching his horse either.

Even though he had been eighteen when he died, the playroom was where he felt safe and where he was free to pursue the interests that were considered whimsical. The toys provided inspiration for the writings that were hidden in the playroom. The replica of his horse served as a reminder of his foolishness.

Thomas was glad that he was a ghost and could remain invisible to the naked eye. He watched as the trio walked about the grounds. He followed them for once ignoring the others to play with. They were here for a reason. One of them mentioned a birthday party for a friend but they acted like his older brother did who was a detective. They were looking for something and after a while he figured out that they were hunters. It was safer to stay invisible.

Then the girl found something. It was the old protection bracelet that he thought that he lost. His losing it had been the cause of his death while riding Bordeaux. Strange how she could find it and she seemed fascinated by it and was pointing out things about it. It was real. He had it made when he went to New Orleans a couple of months before he died.

Studying these three, he heard a name. The name was Winchester. He was puzzled. It was an odd name for a person. All he knew was that they were here for a birthday but they were suspicious about the whole thing. Maybe he could have some fun with the hunters and their friends. It certainly would be better than to try to scare a bunch of moms.

Thomas followed the trio back into the house. He paused only a moment when he saw something. No. It couldn’t be. He saw it leave after he died because he paid his debt. He had been told he couldn’t cheat death and he had to pay the price. No.

It saw him. It looked at him and gave that smile he knew too well. That thing had gone after his family after he died. The only way he could protect his family was to stay on and fight it. It had gone when he showed himself and had stayed away over the years. Now it was back and Thomas felt powerless to stop it. Years at the house had strengthened his ghost abilities but he didn’t have the means to keep the thing away.

Thomas knew that he had to warn the people there. Maybe he could find a way to tell the hunters about it. It was a lot to hold onto since lately he seemed to feel a little crazy. Maybe these Winchesters could do something. Either way, the thing needed to be put down once and for all. Then maybe, finally he could have his rest.

Thomas went towards the house. He knew that as long as no one touched the replica of Bordeaux, the thing wouldn’t be able to get in. Once it was touched, then it would be all out war. He had told this to Old Henry and the old man tried to tell the owners but they wouldn’t listen. He had used pranks to get them to believe in ghosts but they still didn’t listen. It now became crucial to make sure that Bordeaux stayed safely locked in the closet. That was why he trusted the new caretaker of the house.

****

Maggie Clawson was a businesswoman. She knew how to turn a floundering business into a gold mine. She and her husband had a series of businesses that they had revived. The Wilkerson House was her latest conquest and she aimed to bring a better class of clientele. Or rather she wanted to improved things. The regulars paid well and they claimed to like the legend of the house being haunted by a ghost.

Maggie thought the whole thing was a load of crap. There was no such thing as ghosts. Plus there were rooms that could be put into use like that playroom. Old Henry kept fighting with her on that saying that the ghost didn’t like his things being touched. It was a stroke of luck that the old man broke his hip. The assistant caretaker proved to be better cooperation though lately he seemed to be fighting her on the use of the room too. At least they were going to have a good week and if this went well. The Wilkerson House would bring in the tourists the town needed.

The party that had been booked on the same day as this mother’s get together was big. Even though the guest list was small, the gentleman who booked spared no expense. Granted that the guests that had arrived earlier were hardly what she expected, she was willing to go with it. She found it strange that they were acting as if they were expecting to pop out of the corner and scare them. It was strange.

At least the trio that arrived showed some promise. They had some sort of sophisticated air about them. It was like they were aristocratic but they were keeping a low profile with it. In fact the matching coats made them seem like feds. Still they had manners and they expressed interest in the history of the house. Well the girl did. The black one did too while her companion just stood there like a rock. Even that girl had a regal bearing about her.

So that Maggie to conclude that the guests knew how to act, they were just a little quirky about it. She figured they were city types and it was typical of them. She had yet to check in the guests of honor. She had the staff clean out that bungalow from top to bottom and followed the instructions of the one who booked it. The requests were unusual but he was the one writing the check so she was going to do her best. If there was one thing Maggie learned about reaping in the gold, it was sometimes you had to indulge the ones with the money because they were the ones that would eventually bring in the business through the recommendations. That was the big thing with businesses that strived for the repeat customer.

A knock sounded at her office door. She put down the papers she had been looking at and said, “Come in. Hurry up.” She picked up the paper and continued to look at it. It was a copy of the comments from the last event.

Darrell came in feeling stiff in the uniform he was required to wear. He had to wear it every time the season began but Maggie Clawson made some changes and the comfortableness it had was rather gone. All part of that new look she wanted. He came in and stood in front of her desk. He said, “Ms. Clawson I have everything set up for the playroom.”

“Good. The moms are getting anxious.”

“I still think that at least one of the younger staff should supervise since those are vintage toys and…”

“Are you going to bring up the ghost again?” Maggie looked up at Darrell.

“Just concerned about the House property,” Darrell replied. He knew it was no use trying to bring up the ghost again. She was just going to blow him off because she didn’t believe in ghosts. At least the closet was secure. “Some of the kids are older and sometimes they don’t have respect for other people’s property.”

Maggie looked at Darrell with a slight look of suspicion. He objected to using the playroom but he did as he was told. That was one thing she liked about him. He put up a fuss but he got the job done. True the stupid jokes hadn’t stopped and it only seemed to delight the clients more but she had to put a stop to it. So she had Darrell track whoever it was and fire their ass. She asked, “And what do you care about some old toys?”

“The kids from the last event liked them.” Darrell shrugged his shoulders at that. He was hoping that Maggie would give Mrs. Graham a break. She was too old to handle the older ones that he had seen waiting with their moms. Some looked a little sullen and could start trouble. “Maybe two of the younger staff?”

Maggie thought about it some. The old lady was a little slow with things and they were expecting a few kids today. Maybe she should have two instead of the one. “Who’s on shift for today?”

“Everyone. You wanted us to make sure everything was ready for the main hall room and that party.”

Maggie checked the schedule. Darrell was right. They weren’t going to suffer if she traded the one for the two. “Go ahead and make the switch.”

“Anyone you have in mind?” Darrell had to ask. Maggie was the boss after all. Besides it had to look like she was the one calling the shots.

“You do it, Darrell. Just make sure it gets done. You’re dismissed.”

Darrell looked at Maggie as she went to studying whatever she was doing. He said nothing more as he turned to leave the office. At least he could have some measure of control over the playroom. Mrs. Graham was too old to be chasing after kids. She should be reading to them. He left and headed to find two of the staff.

****

“So this is a nice place.”

Angela didn’t say anything as she stared at what passed for the living room of the bungalow that they had been shown. It was a nice place and reminded her of an old voodoo priestess’ home out in a swamp closer towards New Orleans. That was a time to remember since she was recovering from injuries at the time. It was comfortable. “It is.”

Dean watched as Angela started forward and inspected the bungalow. At least it was the first sign of interest besides the strange purchase of a rare orchid from a nursery. He thought it strange that she wanted that orchid in the first place and wondered what she was going to do with it. Right now she was inspecting the place and taking it in. He glanced at Sam who had been left holding the orchid and grinned.

Dean had gotten what he needed and found Sam wandering the streets with his hands in his pocket. He quizzed his brother on what he did and when Sam didn’t respond, he called him a pansy. That led to their usual brotherly bickering until Sam nearly shouted at him that he found something but was having buyer’s remorse.

Dean was nice enough to let Sam be. He knew that Sam found something but he wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to get her. Sam liked to think things through and sometimes a little too much. Dean was sure that whatever Sam got was fine. His was something too practical though he was sure that it would please her. Picking her up was a whole new level of what the hell.

It was a strange sight to see her standing on the street with a potted plant and she was peering at it like she would a supernatural object; full of interest. Dean said nothing but Sam asked her why she had it and all she said was, “It was pretty.”

Both brothers said nothing about it further but Dean had to admit that he was a bit worried. This was like she was turning into one of those crazy people and he wondered if seeing that crazy Chaser jump started that with her. Dean though played it off and asked if she planned to use the plant in one of her lessons as the sorcerer. She responded slightly teasing and looked out the window and commented that Heber Springs was a nice town.

Check in was a little strange since Dean was expecting to get rooms within the main house. He wondered if Haley was being generous or something by getting them this bungalow. He knew that Haley had some funds but she was trying the hunting thing and that usually meant hustling and cheap motels. Then again she may have pulled in a few favors. Watching Angela look about the place, Dean could see a slight smile form.

Sam finally put the orchid on the table and was watching Angela move about the place. So far she stuck to the kitchen and the living room. She was inspecting the rooms like she would on a case but it was like she was stuck in a memory or something. She was giving a slight smile as if she were remembering something. She gave the same sort of smile that she had when she was looking at the orchid while waiting for them. “Dean.”

“It’s okay Sam. Just…” Dean said in a whisper. He motioned with his hand. He was sure that Angela could hear them. She did have the ears of a bat and sometimes she could surprise them at times.

At that time Angela had picked up something and was inspecting it. She gave a soft little hum. “Huh, interesting.”

“You find something?” Dean asked the question before Sam could.

Angela held the carved stick in her hands and continued to look at it. “Just a juju stick. Voodoo origins. Nothing bad… just interesting.”

Dean made a face in some sort of approval, “Okay so is there a problem with it being here?”

“Nope. It’s more of a protection thing. I haven’t seen anything like it… well not in a long time,” Angela replied as she continued to look at the stick before putting it down. “In fact this set up is like a place I stayed in some time in the nineties. Same type of furniture, the arrangement and the juju stick… only thing was it was in a swamp.” Angela made a slight face as if she were confused but then she gave a slight smile.

Both boys realized that she was going through a memory. Sam noticed though that it was a pleasant memory. He watched as she walked over and picked up the orchid and headed towards the rooms. He raised his brows in surprise and looked at Dean and said, “Okay. What now?”

“Bring in the gear,” Dean replied after a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Dean.”

“What do you want me to say, Sam? This is new territory for the both of us with what I dug up.”

Sam gave a sigh, “Dean, she’s shutting us out from the real thing that is bothering her.”

“What are you a shrink now?”

“Dean, she’s like you when you want to avoid something,” Sam pointed out. “Sometimes she reverts to a memory when something is on her mind.”

“And you know this how?”

Sam gave a slight sheepish look along with a shoulder shrug. He glanced in the direction of the rooms before looking back at Dean. He then replied, “I noticed when she patched me up at the tournament. My shoulder. I’m sure you noticed.”

Dean thought about it for a moment as he led the way out of the bungalow to where he parked the Impala. The nice thing was he was allowed to park his baby nice and close. He opened the trunk to pull out the bags. The more he thought about it, he could see Sam’s point. He really didn’t like to admit when his baby brother was right but in this case… “I did. Just wanted to make sure you did.”

“Sure Dean,” Sam replied as he grabbed Angela’s cushion bag from the backseat. He had no idea how she packed things so it was a safe bet to bring in everything that was hers, even her stash of weapons.

“Fine. You got me on that one,” Dean replied as he hefted his and Sam’s stuff. “She may be hiding her thoughts on whatever is bugging her but you know as well as I that thing she gave a headhunting had to have done a number on her.” He took off down the hall towards the rooms and found the one with the two beds in it.

Sam followed thinking about what Dean said. Well the way how Angela did kill that tripped out Chaser was similar to how he killed Gordon. He was sure though that there was more to her behavior and the two were related. He was lost in thought that he ran into someone.

“Whoa there. Do you need headlights?”

Sam apologized thinking that it was Dean but looking at who it was, he saw that it was Angela. He replied, “No, just bringing in your stuff.”

Angela gave a smile. “Thank you. I was on my way out there to grab it.” She gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. “You are sweet.” She took her bags from his grasp and turned to walk back to the room she had claimed as her own, passing Dean and giving a polite hello.

Sam was sure that his jaw was down to the floor. He looked at his brother who had come out. Maybe Dean was onto something when he showed him that page. Was she really going to go crazy on them? He looked at his brother and hoped to God that it wasn’t true for her.


	7. Chapter 7

The playroom was in full swing with kids playing with the various toys or with their own toys. It was just like any old kid place that Jesse got dropped off at when his mom did her thing with her Christian group. Ever since she and his dad divorced, she had been clinging to her church and her faith and had been forever trying to get him to see God and Jesus and all that hoopla. He sort of resented it since she had never cared about it before.

Now he was just amusing himself with his Nintendo DS while she was doing this Christian Mothers thing. It was pretty much a glorified PTA session. He sighed as he made his character win the level as he eyeballed the other kids playing. He knew pretty much all of them and he thought them to be brats except one kid and he was waltzing right up to him now.

“Hey Jesse. You came!”

Jesse looked at the kid staring at him with bright blue eyes. He gave a slight smile and replied, “Yeah. How are ya Petey?”

The kid’s name was actually Peter but Jesse called him Petey. At first the kid’s mom threw a fit and his mom said that he had to ask permission. Petey didn’t care. In fact Jesse was the only one that paid attention to him in Junior Bible and he looked after him when the other kids decided to pick on him. Jesse liked the kid and kind of saw him like a little brother and looked forward to seeing him at church functions.

Petey smiled big and replied, “Doing good. I’m glad that you’re here. I thought that I was going to be alone. Mom said that your mom was coming but she didn’t say anything about you.”

Jesse paused his game to look at Petey. The kid was eight and a little on the small side. He once told him that when he hit his growth spurt, he was going to be taller than the whole bunch and then he would be able to take care of himself. Petey though said that he would rather stick together with his best friend. Jesse wouldn’t say it out loud but it made him feel better about the whole thing. He replied, “Yeah well your mom doesn’t like me. Besides my mom doesn’t go to any church function without dragging me along because she wants me to see what I’ve been missing.”

“Don’t you want to know about God and Jesus?” Petey gave a frown at Jesse, not sure why his friend was so resistant to this.

“I don’t know Petey. I just have trouble buying it but that’s why I have you around. You can talk to me about it,” Jesse replied as he smiled at Petey. “Well we’re both stuck here in kiddy-ville so you wanna do something?”

Petey gave a slight smile. Jesse always found them something to do when they were waiting for their parents. “Can we get out of here?”

Jesse glanced around. He could see two adults, one male and one female checking on the other kids. They probably wouldn’t be able get out of the room. They were supposed to stay there for the two hours before lunch. He glanced around and saw a door. He pointed at it and said, “How about we start there? Maybe we’ll find something and on the way, see if we could sneak out?”

Petey knew that he was supposed to stay there but he was bored too and Jesse never let anything bad happen to him. He watched over him and made sure that he didn’t get into trouble. He smiled, “Let’s see if we can explore.”

Jesse grinned back. He turned off his game and put it in the pocket of his jacket. He motioned for Petey to follow him. At the moment the two adults were busy with a slight mishap. Some of the kids puked and they were trying to clean it up and take care of the kids. That left the way out of the room free of distraction. Jesse trip trotted towards the door and looked out.

“Hey. You two.”

Jesse made a slight face. They were caught and not going anywhere. He turned and put on the charm, “Yes?”

“You two are supposed to stay in here until your parents pick you up,” the supervisor said. “Come on.”

Jesse looked at Petey and muttered, “Busted.” He then led the way back into the room after giving a slight tug on Petey’s jacket. They would just have to find something else. At least the supervisor left them alone since there were probably twenty other brats to worry about. He turned to look at the open door and he saw someone walk by.

It was a woman, tall and pretty. That was saying something since he was at the age that to think a girl was pretty was gross. She looked a little agitated about something or surprised. It was funny because even in that state she was very pretty. She was followed by a tall guy. He looked like a giant to Jesse. The guy was trying to get her to stop. Jesse lost interest and looked around for something to do. It was then he spotted the door from earlier. The biddy said that they weren’t to leave the room. That door was still in the room so they could check it out. He said, “Come on Petey. Let’s check out that door.”

Petey looked at the door that Jesse pointed at. Well they couldn’t go exploring but maybe they could find out something to do. He nodded, “Okay Jesse.”

Jesse led the way to the door. The first thing he did was try the door handle. It jiggled but the door didn’t open. He tugged and found that it didn’t want to budge. He frowned slightly and then said, “Looks like it might be locked.”

“Then maybe we should leave it alone,” Petey said as he looked around. The staff wasn’t paying attention at all. They were busy with the other kids.

Jesse looked at Petey. “Come on Petey. Aren’t you just the least bit curious?”

Petey looked around before looking back at Jesse and then on the door. He nodded, “Okay. How are we going to get in?”

Jesse examined the door. He ran his fingers along the door. His fingers touched a piece of ornamental work and they felt strange. He peered closer and found something interesting. His dad was a locksmith before his parents split. He used to hang out in the shop and learned a few things about locks. He grinned as he found it. “Cool beans.”

Petey asked, “What?”

Jesse smiled and showed Petey. “Hidden lock. Very cleverly done.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of lock picks.

“You’re going to pick the lock?”

“Yeah. Dad showed me how before he and my mom split.” Jesse selected a pick and stuck it into the hole for the key. “Watch my back Petey. Let me know if someone is coming.”

Petey nodded and watched. He only turned when the lock clicked and Jesse opened the door. It led to another room and he followed Jesse in. It was pretty spacious and there were some interesting things in there. One thing stood out. It was a horse and it was big enough for him to sit on. Petey was curious. It looked so real and he had to touch it. He walked towards it and had his hand out to touch it. He had to touch it.

****

It had been nearly a hundred years. A hundred years and they escaped his grasp. He had been banished and by that same stupid boy that freed him in the first place. For a hundred years he had been imprisoned from following and within that bloody horse. Well he was able to leak through. The stupid boy was still going strong but he managed to leak out.

It was the smell of fresh blood that woke him up. The noise being made in the playroom where that horse had been locked up. It woke him up. Something was happening. He could sense it. He could hear it.

He heard the stupid boy talking but it wasn’t to the old man. It was someone else. The old man was gone. Changes were being made. At least that was what the new one said but it looked like the new one was going to do what the stupid boy wants. He had to buy his time. The chance came when the two boys started poking around.

He saw the two of them. They were not related but they acted like they were close. That would work perfectly. It took a close relationship, a bond of brothers to bind him. They weren’t brothers but they had a bond like brothers. That could be enough to free him, if not completely. The stupid boy used a combination of spells to lock him up.

The key was the horse. The replica of the pet the stupid boy loved. It took extreme devotion and great love for the boy to bind him to the horse like he did. That was one thing he respected the boy for. He played on the boy’s eagerness to learn things to set him free from his last place. Then he had some fun and the stupid boy tried to stop him. So he taught him a lesson and it had deadly consequences.

Who knew that the brat would come back from the dead and stop him? As long as the boy was at the house and property, he couldn’t leave and have fun. For a hundred years he was under the boy’s thumb. Even when the boy started degenerating as they all do, he was still going strong and made sure no one touched the damned horse.

The stupid boy knew that it took a bond of brothers or a close bond to break one of the locks to the spells. Yet he was playing it safe and keeping every single person away from the damn thing. At least today he gave the stupid boy a scare. Since he was degenerating, he couldn’t watch everything and some things leaked by. It certainly was fun and there were quite a few people there to have fun with, especially the kids.

The younger boy was good. The elder was too smart. Still they were a team. They would do. He noticed them heading towards the door. He couldn’t let them leave. Even if it would drain him for a time, he had to get them back. So he sent the suggestion to the nearest adult and they brought them back.

He was weakened but it worked. They were now heading towards the closet. This was going to work… Then he felt something that was like a chill. He hadn’t felt that since… The boys were working the lock. He could take a look so he wandered into the hall and looked. There were voices but he couldn’t see anything and he had to get back to the boys.

The older one had picked the lock and opened the door. The younger one followed. Now was the time to influence him. He put emphasis on the horse. He watched as the younger one’s eyes lighted on the horse. He gave just enough to make touching it irresistible.

It was so easy. It was like Sleeping Beauty in how the girl was tricked into touching the point of the needle of the spinning wheel. He watched as the boy inched closer and closer. Yes just touch it and make sure your friend touched it too. Both needed to touch and the younger could convince the other to touch the horse.

The younger one touched it and he felt the first part come undone. He watched as the boy looked at the horse. The boy then said, “Jesse, look at this.”

The older one called Jesse stopped what he was doing and came over to look. He asked, “What did ya find Petey?”

“Just a horse.”

The older one looked at it. Come on, touch it. The older one said, “Looks neat Petey. I wonder why it was hidden in here.”

The older one was kneeling by the horse. He looked at it and then turned to look out the open door of the closet. He lost his balance and put a hand on the horse. There it was. He felt the spell break. Now he was free. Well not completely free but he could have the fun that he longed to have. He watched as the boys looked around as they felt the shudder. He looked up at the ceiling of the room and called out, “Oh Tommy. I’m back and I want to have some fun.”

****

“So you like the place Angie?” Dean looked at Angela as the three of them walked towards the main house.

After he got a picture of the look on Sam’s face in the bungalow, he dialed Haley again. He found that she was already there. He told her that they were there and that Angela didn’t suspect anything and that they were heading to the room. He watched as Angela looked around the place. She looked like she was just going for a stroll.

Angela took in the sights and the scents. She could smell the minerals from the springs. They were the good kind. It was the kind of formulation that those health spas were in constant competition to acquire. It reminded her of some time down south with limestone sinkholes and water. She looked at the house. It was like the old planter houses from the days of the old South. “I like it.”

Sam watched as she looked around. He watched as she sniffed the air and looked around. He wondered if she was really playing up going on vacation since she seemed to accept everything and pointed out how nice everything was but he was sure that she was using to hide. Still he wasn’t going to badger her but play along. “That’s good Angie. We would hate for you not to like it and…”

“Oh any place would have done. I was surprised that you found natural mineral springs.” Angela looked back at the brothers. She tapped her nose and said, “I can smell them. The best combination and spas would kill for the formula but the best ones are natural made.”

“You plan on swimming?” Dean asked the question in a suggestive tone.

“Maybe,” Angela replied as she sniffed the air again, “Mineral springs are just the thing for tense muscles and the like.”

“Okay.”

Angela turned around and continued to walk towards the house where they were going to grab a bite. She had to admit that it was a surprise that the boys were able to get the bungalow. A place like this cost some serious money and she knew they didn’t have that kind of cash. Then she figured by the way they were acting, that somebody else paid and they were supposed to surprise her. It made the most sense since Dean was being too nice on some things and Sam looked guilty, like he did something wrong. It was like reading an open book. So she decided to play along since it allowed her to not think about what was really bothering her.

Crowley was an ass for handing her that job. He knew that it would drive the point home in that inevitably Chasers tended to go crazy. She could admit that she did have her bouts of crazy and that usually came about when it pertained to the case she was working on.

It also didn’t help that it was that time of year again. She had made plans to take off for a few days but she scratched them since she figured it would be hard to explain that one to the boys without lying about it. Plus there were a few things that she did during that time. It was a purge of sorts. Every year it was the same, almost like a biological or soma somatic tick. She got depressed and then she did her plans and it was purged. However recent events seemed to have started it early this year.

Being in this place lifted her mood a little. Maybe some good would come out of this trip. Maybe she shouldn’t delve too deeply into it. Still that didn’t mean she was really a hundred percent. Hell she bought an orchid and for somewhat morbid reasons besides the beauty of the flower. She looked at the house as she approached the main house. “You know, these old planter houses have some hidden secrets. What are the odds that management hasn’t found them all?”

“Uh…” Sam looked at Dean who shrugged his shoulders. “Not very high… maybe?”

Angela turned to look at the boys. She had an idea. Maybe it might work out everything and was just what she needed to jump start again. “I think it would be fun to look around. Sort of like working a case.”

“Hey, no working a case,” Dean pointed out. “This is supposed to be a vacation.”

“It is,” Angela insisted, “Besides I said like working a case; meaning the usual sneaking and poking into places only staff are allowed into. We might even find something related to the Underground Railroad.”

“Here in Arkansas?”

“Hey, it wasn’t just north they were heading to. Some went west,” Angela replied shrugging.

“Can we at least get a bite? I know that I’m starving,” Dean interjected. Now that Angela explained it, her little excursion might be relaxing. They wouldn’t be looking for anything related to the supernatural. Hell the idea reminded him of the time he would set up scavenger hunts for Sam when they were little. “Then maybe we could hit the place on a search.”

Angela grinned. “Cool beans.” She then turned in and walked inside the house.

“Cool beans?” Sam looked at Dean.

“Just go with it, Sam,” Dean replied as he started up the stairs. When Sam didn’t follow he turned and looked at him. “Sam, she’s not crazy. It’s vacation so she suggested something to do. Sort of like what I did to amuse you when we were little.”

Sam remembered those. It started one Christmas they were staying at Bobby’s and since then whenever he brought up the question of where Dad was, Dean created a new one. Maybe Dean did have a point; he probably was making too much out of this. It just sounded weird to hear her say something like that. “I’ll buy that Dean it’s just even that phrase was a little way off for her.”

“Sam,” Dean couldn’t help but give a laugh, “Just…” He gave a slight whatever gesture with his hand before turning around and headed inside. His brother being a worrywart over something she said. Granted some of the things she said lately were something to worry over but stuff like a phrase a twelve year old would say… that was nothing.

Meanwhile Angela was waiting for them by inspecting some of the pictures hanging on the wall. None of them were recent since they all had that black and white look and the subject matter indicated something older than the 21st century. Yet they all had some sort of appeal to them.

There was nothing special about them since they were taken of the various buildings around the Wilkerson House. She could recognize the bungalows except in the picture there were three but the actual property had two. Angela figured that maybe it was destroyed or the property was sold or something. It was no big deal since that happened quite a bit during post- Civil War aka Reconstruction. She moved on to a series of photos that had a young man astride a horse in riding gear.

The boy looked roughly eighteen in the picture. He was dressed in that competitive gear or what the gentleman used to ride in horse races. She guessed it was the latter since she saw one picture that had the boy sitting on the horse in the winner’s circle. In fact there were two of the same pose. One in the winner’s circle and the other in front of that missing bungalow and both looked identical and the product of a really good photo shop.

Suddenly she heard something. It wasn’t English but she recognized it but couldn’t place it. It was like a whisper or something. Angela narrowed her eyes and looked around. Near her was a maid and she asked, “Did you hear something?”

“Hear what, Miss?”

Angela looked around and gave a slight shake of her head. Maybe her memories were playing tricks on her again. She replied, “Never mind. Thank you.”

At that moment Dean came in saying, “Oh good you waited.”

Angela smiled and replied, “Well I wasn’t going to let your starving ass loose. You might clear the whole place out.”

Dean grinned knowing that she was teasing. He replied, “I would be more worried about you. I rarely get your appetite.”

“Touché.”

Sam came in and the three of them headed up the stairs to what was once the upstairs parlor. It certainly was a surprise to Angela what she saw in the room. Haley was there as well as Austin, Akira and Christian. They greeted her and reveal what appeared to be a cake.

It was no ordinary cake. The design was evident to what it was for. Angela stared at it for the longest time wondering if she was in hell again. She looked up and gave a smile and said, “Excuse me.” She then turned and walked out of the room, leaving behind a very confused group.

Sam took off after her while Dean said, “I didn’t expect that. Sorry you were disappointed Hale.”

Haley frowned at Dean, “What are you talking about? You should be the one disappointed.”

“I would think so too,” Christian added, thinking that the response was unusual for Angela.

“I didn’t plan this,” Dean replied wondering what was going on. “All that happened was that I received a message from you Hale. It said that you were planning a surprise party. Sam and I were thinking about a vacation anyway.”

“Dean, I didn’t send anything,” Haley replied. “I received something from you saying that you were planning this.”

“Same here,” Akira said.

“I didn’t send anything,” Dean replied.

It then occurred to Dean that someone was deliberately screwing them or worse. Perhaps it was a setup to some trap. Hell it was easy to get them assembled all into one place. Dean talked it through, “Well if you didn’t send anything and I didn’t send anything, then who did?”

“Someone who obvious knew that we would come. I think the connection is Angie,” Austin put forth.

“And that list is quite a long one,” Dean countered. “However I want to know what it was that had Angie react that way.”

Before anyone could form an answer, there was a low rumble. Then the house began to shake as if there were an earthquake. It felt like there were ripples under their feet from a shockwave. Dean gripped the bar and looked around. The wall hangings were rattling. In the corner his eye caught something.

It was an all too familiar thing. It was in the adjacent room linked to that one. He walked through the room as it was shaking to get through it. As soon as he was through the door, it slammed shut. It sent his senses up and Dean whirled to try to pull the door open but it wouldn’t budge. He kept jingling the handle. “Sonofabitch,” was all that he could say. He kept trying to jingle the handle and get it open, not wanting to resort to breaking windows and being stuck with a hefty bill. He cursed for being tricked into here without anything to back him up or any weapons and by a frigging spirit. He knew it was too good to be true for this to be a vacation. Then again since when was anything a break for the Winchesters?


	8. Chapter 8

Angela walked out of the room and down the hall, not sure of where she was going but only to try and figure out what was going on and why her friends from the Academy were playing these tricks on her. She knew that they wouldn’t have blabbed so the question was how the hell Haley and the boys found out. She started pacing back and forth and talking to herself, going over the possibilities. “So how did they find out? I know records would have been obscured. Let’s see, the family papers… Those are confiscated and in storage. What about that blabber mouth Hector from Spain? Died in 1752. The photographs from the 40s and 50s? Well those were somebody else’s. Mary knew but did she tell John? Hell no. Bobby…?”

“Angie?”

Angela did an about face to find that Sam had followed her. It shouldn’t have surprised her since one or the other or both would have followed and yet it was. She was aware that she was in an agitated state so she took a step backwards and took a breath. Maybe she could salvage this to some degree and let him think she was crazy. She plastered on a fake smile and replied, “Sam, what a pleasant surprise.”

Sam knew something was wrong the moment they walked into the room. Haley looked a little confused and bursting with a surprise while the three others looked like various stages of guilt and annoyance at being put through this. Then there was the look on Angela’s face when she stared at the cake. At first he thought that she saw something they missed but it dawned on him that it was something else. Then she politely excused herself and got out of there as fast as she could, like she was running from one of those things that they hunted.

Dean gave him the nudge to chase after her and he did. He would have gone anyway without any help from his brother but Dean must’ve figured out something was wrong too. So Sam followed her amazed that she could put quite a bit of distance between them within a span of two minutes. He finally caught up to her as she was pacing and talking to herself.

It bothered Sam that she still did that taking a step back thing when she was agitated or nervous about something; like she was afraid. In this case though she was visibly worked over whatever it was. Maybe it was a good thing since she could probably do something that she would regret later. However that fake smile and the lame attempt at pleasant conversation didn’t fool him. He replied, “You don’t need to do that. You don’t fool anyone.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Angela replied with a pleasant smile.

Sam felt his frustration rise at that and it occurred to him that she was trying to deflect him in the extreme but not this time. “Angie, stop it. Please.”

He didn’t have to use the puppy eyes. The simple word was enough but Angela still fought against it. She bit her lower lip as she took a deep breath, “Can you just leave it alone? If I come back will you leave it alone?”

“No.” It sounded harsh even to Sam’s ears so he added, “Angie something is really bothering you and I just want to know what it is. Maybe we could help. That was supposed to be what this vacation was about.”

Angela released her lip and looked down and stared at the ground for what seemed like a long time. “I don’t do my birthday,” she muttered.

“What?”

“I don’t do my birthday and for good reason,” Angela repeated a little louder so that Sam could hear.

Sam made a slight face and took a chance and stepped forward, “Okay. You wanna tell me why?”

“Not particularly,” Angela replied, “But it does explain a few things.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

Angela glanced off a bit and noticed the playroom and saw some kids wandering in there playing. It was a nice distraction and served to give some focus as to what she wanted to say. She replied with a question, “You know what day it was two days ago right?”

“Yeah, Halloween.” Sam frowned wondering where this was going. He waited patiently for Angela to continue.

“You know that it is associated with everything…” Angela drifted off and gave a slightly sheepish look. This was hard and maybe by going it roundabout, the meaning would become clear. It had worked before but that was in a different time and place before she met the Winchesters.

“Angie, where is this going?” Sam wasn’t trying to goad her but he was good at recognizing stall tactics.

“That’s part of it Sam. I don’t do my birthday because bad things have always happened on that day and the last time… I lost a good friend.” Angela looked at Sam. She could see that he was trying to puzzle it out and she knew she wasn’t making it any easier for him since she was dancing around it instead of stomping on it. He did deserve some explanation but not all of it since part of it was fairly recent and she was still debating on what to do about it. Another part was that she had a secret that she wasn’t even sure how well Sam would take. Biting the bullet, she came out and said, “My official birthday is November 2nd. That was the day your mother died.”

Sam had to admit that was a bit of surprise. It did explain a bit about her moodiness. He could even see why she wouldn’t bother though he suspected she hadn’t bothered before that. He then saw the slight look on her face and asked, “You don’t bother because of Mom?” It didn’t quite make sense to him unless she was actually implying that she was there the night Mom died. That seemed a bit strange in of itself.

“Partly. The other part is that it reminds me too much of a possible inevitable end for me. The whole half-ling thing.” Angela shrugged her shoulders for good measure. She turned to lean on the banister that overlooked the main hall.

“I see.” There really wasn’t much more for Sam to say. At least not at the moment but maybe later there would be. They always seemed to crop up when things wound down after a case or for the day.

“Them 16th century bastards really were a superstitious lot. They said I was a changeling, as if.  Yet they would probably say they were right if they knew what I am.” Angela looked nothing and a thought occurred to her. She looked at Sam who was leaning against the railing and studying her. She said, “You know the reason why they call us half-lings Shadow Chasers? We chase shadows and in the beginning our kind stuck to the shadows in order to follow orders. So we were born of shadows and it clings like a heavy cloak. Even for me, the five hundred year old freak.” She gave a sort of dopey smile like she was on something.

Sam listened to what she was saying. He had read the history of her race and it wasn’t pretty at all. In fact it was bloody. That was no biggie and he didn’t care since that was a distant past that involved a bunch of people long dead. He figured that what bothered her was the fact that Mom died on that night and maybe she still blamed herself for it. Why, he had yet to find out but this was a baby steps thing. He was going to say something when something shook under his feet. He gripped the railing and wondered if it was a fluke.

Looking at the pictures on the wall, it was clear that something big was happening underground or something, like an earthquake. It stopped but he felt uneasy about the whole thing. “What was that? Earthquake?”

“No,” Angela replied. She had gripped the banister and had been looking around. “Arkansas, Sam. If we were in LA or something, then I’d say no biggie. That was something else.” She then heard something. Was it laughter? Then she heard a door slamming.

The shaking had stopped but there was unease in the air. Angela could feel it and for once, since they started this trip, she was eager to find out what it was. Sam was asking, “Okay so since we aren’t in earthquake country, then it has to be something. What about the supernatural could do that?”

“No idea except maybe a spell but it would have to be a powerful one. The thing is I don’t know anything about this place except the mineral springs.” Angela looked around. She thought she heard something but it was faint. Maybe she was going crazy.

“Well, best thing is to do the usual,” Sam replied.

“I agree,” Angela replied and started down the stairs after tugging on Sam’s jacket sleeve to follow. For some reason she had a very uneasy feeling about that ‘earthquake.’ She led the way back to the bungalow when she stopped.

Sam nearly ran into her when she stopped suddenly and stared off in the distance. He couldn’t see anything and yet it was clear that she could. He asked, “What’s wrong?”

Angela was aware that Sam couldn’t see what she was seeing. She wasn’t even sure if she was hallucinating or not. She replied, “Nothing. I thought I saw something. You know reaction to little things. Come on. Let’s just find out what we are dealing with and maybe get back to having a vacation.” She paused a little to look around and then added, “There is something about this house…”

****

Thomas had been spying on the moms in the room where his father used to talk politics with the men and their brandy. He had been messing with a few of their things on the buffet just for some fun. He had just checked the playroom and he was assured about the lock. He still couldn’t conceive how it could have manifested like it did. At least it was bound. That was the most important thing.

They were just coming to the part where they were going to pray and all that hoopla when it started. Thomas knew exactly what it was. He ignored the fact that the ladies were screaming earthquake and went up the stairs to the playroom.

He found that the door had been shut and it wouldn’t open. Not even his ghost mojo could open it. He tried going through the door but he was expelled forcibly. It was free. It must have broken the spell that was one of the more powerful in the bunch. It was the bond of brothers spell that he developed and had his brothers perform with him. It effectively bound the thing in the replica of Bordeaux but it didn’t kill it.

With that spell, it had to be a brother bond to break it but the thing must’ve circumvented that. The only other possibility was that it used a close bond of friendship that was like brother bonds. Thomas knew that there were brothers on the premises since he had spied on them earlier at the bungalow. He went to find them. Perhaps he could stop it before it was too late.

Thomas found one in the upstairs parlor. The other was missing. Well he could help at least one of them. He went to the bedroom attached to that parlor and manifested himself. He made sure only the one saw him and led him into the room. As soon he was in, there was no way out. Thomas may have no control over the thing but he could still control parts of the house and counter the thing.

Once the brother was in, he shut the door. He could tell that he was upset. It was also interesting to see that he seemed to know that he was there. Thomas watched as he looked around for something. The human finally picked up something and Thomas recognized it as an iron poker. He said, “Don’t worry. You are safe.”

Thomas watched as the human turned and looked around. Apparently he couldn’t see him but he could hear him. That was something. The human then said, “Come on out. I got something for ya.”

Thomas appeared in front of the hunter. He was close enough that they were about touching noses. He moved slightly and said, “Don’t swing that. I won’t hurt you.”

It was amusing to see the human jump nearly two feet away. Well he did appear rather close to him. The human though was remarkably composed and not screaming his head off. It was like he had seen his kind before. Like the other three. He must be a hunter. Thomas said, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s like the third time you said that but I don’t believe it. Damn and this was supposed to be a vacation for Angie. Now we’ve got frigging spirits.”

“Yes I am the resident ghost. I have been for nearly over a hundred or so years. I can never remember the exact amount.” Thomas walked up to the hunter who backed away for every step he took. “I’m not a vengeful spirit.”

“That’s a new one. You locked me in here, now let me out.”

“I can’t. He will find you.”

“Who will find me?”

“He will,” Thomas replied. “You are safe here. I will find the other.”

He left the brother cursing in his leaving. He had to find the other and make sure that they were safe. He spotted a pair heading out of the house and towards the bungalow. That must be the one. So he followed. He reappeared at his favorite spot to watch them when the woman stopped as she looked in his direction.

Thomas stood still as he watched. He knew he was invisible but she was looking at him. It was like she could see him. That was strange in of itself. As far as he could tell, no one could see him unless he wanted them too. It was part of the fun he used to entertain himself. Here this woman was staring at him and hard but she brushed it off as the pair went into the bungalow. Thomas knew they would be safe in there. It was one of the few places that had been marked. HE went back to the house to try and see what he could do for the children and the others.

****

Haley knocked on the door and jiggled the handle. “Dean!”

“Hale, the door is stuck.”

Haley tried the door again and it was jammed. When the ‘earthquake’ happened, she saw Dean head on over to the room like he saw something. Then the door slammed shut and now they couldn’t get it open. She tried jiggling the door and trying to bash it down.

Aaron offered his services and even the Nephilim couldn’t do it. Neither could the others. It was like something was keeping the door from being opened. Haley was trying again in a desperate attempt. At one point she could hear Dean talking to somebody in the room. The thing was they didn’t see anybody in there.

“Hale, find somebody to unlock it or something.”

“Dean you know that a key isn’t going to do it.”

“Just a suggestion. Better yet somebody should find Sam and Angie. Last thing I want to do is bust a window or a door.”

Haley frowned slightly. What could Sam or Angela do? “What good will that do?”

Akira heard the reply even though it was muffled. That was a good idea but there were some drawbacks. It could be that Angela was no match for ghost mojo but she did have strong telekinetic abilities. “Dean, that’s telekinetic.”

“She can talk to the damn thing.”

“What?”

“She can talk to it; try to convince it to let me out. She did it once. Trust me.”

Even that was strange for Akira and she had done quite a bit of the more strange and unusual with Angela. “Are you sure about that?”

“Am I talking to a bunch of idiots? Yes.”

Haley gave a slight grin and said, “Calm down Dean. We’ll find her.”

“You’ll probably find Sam with her. Brooding emo. Hell I think someone switched bassinets at birth with that kid. Him and his health fetish… such a pansy.”

Haley laughed a little. Even though it was muffled she heard every word coming from Dean. It was hilarious since the brothers were different and yet the same. She said, “Right. We’ll look around the grounds. Sit tight.”

“That’s pretty much what I’m doing and it’s pissing me off.”

Haley turned from the door and looked at the others. “So what do you think?”

Christian was the one to reply, “One thing is for certain that whatever this is, we shouldn’t be going alone since we don’t have the proper gear.”

“No shit Chris. Next thing you’re gonna say is that we should stick in pairs. Well I know that the witch here is going to stick with her bodyguard. You and the princess usually work together so that leaves me,” Austin pointed out. He leaned against the wall with a slight smug look on his face since he pretty much knew what the score was between various, interested parties.

“And I’m sure you want to go solo,” Christian replied betraying a slight annoyance. Then again Austin knew him pretty well and there was somewhat of an established routine when it came to partners. The only exception was being the school guardian.

“Hell no,” Austin replied. He pulled a chair and put it near the door. “I’m just here to keep Dean here some company.”

“To hell with that,” Dean’s voice came through the door. “You’re gonna drive me crazy.”

“Ya know ya love me,” Austin called back.

“I don’t swing that way.”

“Alright, alright,” Akira intervened before Dean decided to try to bust down the door and ended up hurting himself. “Haley and Aaron search all the rooms downstairs and Christian and I search upstairs to look for Sam and Angie and make sure they’re okay. Austin will stay here and try to see if the door will open. You got that Dean?”

“You’re not my boss.”

Akira gave a slight smile. “Right because she’s the boss.”

“Very funny.”

Akira gave a slight smile as she led the way out of the parlor. Some party. Oh well, at least things would be exciting. She and Christian headed to where their rooms were to find the usual things to counter spirits. For some reason she took the voodoo bracelet. Maybe it would prove useful if she put it in the right hands.

Austin couldn’t help but chuckle as he sat in the chair he had placed by the door. He could hear Dean pacing around in the room and judging from the sound of his steps, he was resigned to the fact that he was going to be in there for a while. That didn’t mean that he had to like it. He called to the hunter, “I take it you’ve been in a similar situation before?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. I could tell by the sound of your steps. Patient but pissed.”

“You trying to analyze me now? Thanks but no thanks. I just want out.”

“You and me both.” Austin knew that it was going to be a while. It would probably annoy Dean but it would pass the time and the like. “So who do you think planned this?”

“No idea. I thought it was Haley. Proved me wrong.”

“Well we thought that you must’ve found out. Your friend Bobby is good with resources. The volumes in his library…” Austin petered off. He couldn’t hear anything on the other side. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Good. Just making sure that you’re still alive. We wouldn’t want Angie to get pissed.”

“That would be better than what she had been doing since the end of the tournament.”

“Well I expect that a change would occur right around this time,” Austin replied. “She usually goes quiet and then disappears for a few days. We call it the annual camping trip because she would head off into the woods and whatever funk she was in would disappear and then she would be back.”

“Why is that?”

“Mostly because it’s her birthday and she dislikes it because it is so close to Halloween.”

“Oh. I think I can understand it more now.”

Austin frowned slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice came through. It sounded a little weary as he tried to find the right words to say. “I understand why she would dislike it because of that whole Day of the Dead thing. That and Mom died on that date. I figured that Angie always thought it was her fault. She sort of blames herself when things go wrong.”

“That she does and I’m betting that her mind is consumed with ways of getting you out of your deal.”

“Aside from Bobby, Sam and Angie, you are the only one who knows that.”

Austin couldn’t help but chuckle. At least he and Dean were on better footing after the last time or so. After that misunderstanding, they got along the next time they met. Austin was good at keeping secrets and he figured that this was one that Dean wanted to keep. He laughed a little as Dean said something funny about the latest prank he played or something. He had to hand it to Dean; he sure could find a way to keep his spirits up.

****

It had been a long time. For many years the boy had kept him under control. Even when he started to fade the boy kept his word and stayed there. The years that went by and the house was relatively safe from the evil one. Even when it was determined that her sight vanish, they were safe. Then they arrived.

he noticed the three of them as they pulled up next to the house that once belonged to the family. Two she could tell were related and the third was different. She walked differently but the step was the same. It was clear that the three were close.

The two that were related she could tell were brothers. She could see the marks upon them that defined their burden and they followed one with the heaviest burden. Yet all three shouldered each other’s burdens. Interesting indeed but their arrival spelt something ominous.

That did happen. A brother bond released the dark one. It will wreak havoc unless it is stopped. She then saw something. She wasn’t seeing the land. The light had long dimmed on that but she did see something. She saw light and she saw the image. She knew what that meant. She knew…


	9. Chapter 9

Freedom was the greatest thing ever. He was free and now he just needed to find something of authority and that nice young guy would do. It had been easy and now he could see what he had as he dispatched the bitch by locking her in the closet. He would deal with her later.

The room was full of sweet, wonderful children and he owed it all to the pair that freed him. He said, “Such sweet, wonderful children. I bet you want to have fun.”

The children were sitting in the middle of the room and looking at him. He loved the scared looks on their faces and the wide eyed look. He was certain it was because his eyes were not normal human color. They looked up at him. Some were hugging stuffed toys. Hmm maybe it was because he got a little crazy after he was set free.

He walked around, avoiding a slight blood splatter. That was regretful but at least he could have some fun. He spotted one of the kids looking at him with a slight shivering. It was a small boy with dirt blonde locks and big blue eyes. He kneeled in front of him and looked at him. He then asked, “Do you like being here?”

“You’re not Mr. Hugh.”

He smiled and replied, “You are just too sweet. I could just eat you up.”

“I wanna go home.”

“Oh you won’t be going home. You see, I like to have fun and I want to have it and it’s sweet things like you that make me go crazy.” He gave a slight small grin but it was not the friendly kind. He watched as the kid’s eyes start to tremble and the lip quiver.

“Leave him alone.”

He stood up. He turned towards the owner of the voice. It was the boy that picked the lock. He grinned and said, “Ah my especial favorite. I have you to thank you know. You made all of this possible.”

A knock sounded at the door. It was a needless distraction but then again, there would be ample opportunity. He walked to the door and opened it slightly and saw a rather nervous looking man. He looked familiar but that didn’t matter. He asked, “Yes?”

Darrell was standing outside the door. He had felt the tremors and wondered if something bad had happened. He didn’t think that it was an earthquake. Those happened at places like California and the like. He figured something bad happened. He hated to think the worst if someone managed to break the lock and touched the horse.

He raced inside to find that the Christian Mothers retreat thing was relatively unharmed. It was the upstairs that he had a problem with. He picked up the pace as he made his way up the stairs. The playroom was supposed to remain open and he prayed that it was just some kid who played with the door and accidentally shut it. He knocked on the door.

Hugh opened it and inquired what he wanted. Darrell replied, “Just making sure that you are okay. That was a nasty tremor.”

Hugh smiled and replied, “We’re all fine.”

“You do know that this door is supposed to remain open? Right?” Darrell asked the question as he studied Hugh. Something didn’t seem quite right with him and he wanted to make sure that he was okay. He managed to get a peek inside and asked, “Where’s Susan?”

At that moment one of the kids shouted something. Darrell paused and then saw it. The eyes of Hugh flickered and they were no longer human. They were inky black. Darrell had no idea what was going on but Hugh said, “That shout just cost you.”

The next moment, Darrell found himself being flung against the wall and pinned. Kids were starting to scream and he shouted for them to run. Only a few made it out before the door shut on the rest of the kids. Hugh faced the closed door and shouted, “No one is leaving unless I say so. You all are going to stay there.”

Darrell decided to be brave, “Let the kids go.”

Hugh turned towards Darrel and his eyes flickered black, “You presume to tell me what to meat bag?” The black eyes surveyed the caretaker for a moment.

Darrell replied, “Look, just leave the kids alone.”

Hugh at the time paused a moment and looked around. Something caught his attention. He grinned really big and looked back at Darrell. He then said, “You had no idea did you? Oh what fun.”

Darrell didn’t know what say to that. He thought that he was with a totally crazy Hugh and he had no idea where Susan was. Suddenly he was dropped and grabbed by Hugh. He said, “Hugh, stop this. Let the kids go.”

“Not a chance meat bag.” Hugh marched off towards stairs that would have led to the servants’ quarters and up to the attics.

Everything was where it was. The stupid boy didn’t touch a thing. Hugh flung the human into the room before slamming the door shut. He began walking through parts of the house, stretching his powers. He was still on a leash but not so short a leash. Now time to round up the rest of the brats and take care of a few loose ends.

Walking down the halls, he looked through the rooms. Suddenly the stupid boy appeared in front of him. He grinned, “Looks like I will win this one Thomas.”

Thomas had gone back to the house since the door to the playroom had been barred to him and he needed to try again. Upon entering, he realized that the thing escaped the room and was now running through the house. He took to searching the rooms. He finally caught up with him and appeared. He replied, “You are still bound and can be put back.”

“I don’t think so. I broke your strongest spell. Even after a century or so you are still a novice in magic,” Hugh replied. “I could have taught you so much more if you hadn’t betrayed me.”

“I was foolish to release you. Once I figured out what you wanted, I did everything I could to prevent it from happening,” Thomas replied.

“And you certainly paid the price for it especially with that little brother bond spell.”

“A necessity since you pointed out, I wasn’t strong enough.”

Hugh was going to reply when a noise caught his attention. There were two voices, one male and one female and it appeared that they were trying to explore the top half of the house. They were looking for something or someone. Hugh looked at Thomas and grinned sardonically at him. “You really know how to pick them.”

“Don’t you dare,” Thomas replied, “The other spells will prevent y…” Thomas stopped and it looked like he was choking.

Hugh cut the ghost off by saying something in his language. The ghost phased out and he knew that it was going to be a while before the stupid little boy was able to get up enough juice to be effective. He started down the hall when he heard the brave little one who stood up to him earlier. He was shouting at his friend to follow him. He also heard other kids babbling about what to do. Maybe he could have a little fun. Hugh started saying an incantation. This would keep them busy for a while.

****

Jesse was scared but he tried not to let it show. He had to be brave for Petey. After he touched the horse to steady himself, the ground shook and he saw the horse’s eyes glow red. Then something shot out of it. It was black and smoky. He watched as it hit the guy Hugh and forced itself down his mouth. After that, he had to protect Petey.

Hugh looked at the door to the playroom and then shut it. The stupid lady Susan was going to say something when the guy hit her across the face and knocked her out. He then dragged her by the hair and put her in the closet and ordered all the kids to get in the center. Jesse knew that something wasn’t right with the guy and something was inside of him. He kept Petey close and whispered, “Don’t worry Petey. I’ll look after you.”

“What is he going to do Jesse?”

“I don’t know but we have to get out of here.”

“How?”

“I’m thinking.”

The chance came when the caretaker of the place came to the playroom. He inquired if the kids were okay and Jesse took the chance. He shouted that Hugh was a monster. It was enough to distract the guy but what he did to the caretaker was scary. Jesse grabbed Petey’s hand and shouted at the kids to run.

Jesse ran dragging Petey with him until they found a broom closet and they hid in there. He had no idea how many of the others got out. Right now he had to keep Petey safe. He got him into this mess and he could sure as hell get him out.

“Jesse, what is wrong with Mr. Hugh?” Petey looked at Jesse with wide blue eyes.

Jesse stilled his breathed and shushed Petey so he could listen. He didn’t think the guy followed them but he just wanted to be sure. When he was sure they were alone, he replied, “I don’t know Petey.”

“Did you see his eyes?”

“Yeah.” Jesse gave a short nod, aware that Petey couldn’t see him but it made him feel better all the same.

“What’s wrong with him?” Petey’s question came out in a slight whimper.

“No idea, but we need help,” Jesse replied as he peered through the crack. He had no idea if any of the other folks in the house would be able to help. Heck he was willing to bet that his mom was still with the other moms and not giving another thought. That Hugh guy was adamant about keeping things normal but…

“What about Mom?”

Jesse didn’t think that they could help. Still he did have to let Mom know something wasn’t right. It was his Mom after all and Petey’s mom may not like him over much but he wasn’t going to let the kid down. “Yeah we have to warn them.”

“What about Mr. Hugh?”

“We’ll just have to avoid him,” Jesse replied matter of fact. He stood up to slowly open the door. When he had it opened enough, he peered around the edge. Nobody was around so maybe they could get to the moms without problems. “Come on Petey.”

Petey was scared but he trusted Jesse. He grabbed his outstretched hand and followed him through the hall. The house seemed bigger on the inside than it did the outside. One hall looked like another and he could hear people talking. He asked, “You sure you know the right way?”

Jesse didn’t know. He did know that he needed to find the stairs. He replied, “We need to find the stairs. Once we get to the ground floor then we can find our way.” He tried to make himself sound confident so Petey wouldn’t be scared and would follow him.

They ventured down a hall when they heard someone sniveling. Jesse paused. It sounded like one of the kids that was in the playroom that got away. Jesse followed the sound to a door. It looked like the closet he and Petey hid in but upon opening it, he found a little girl. Jesse recognized her and said, “Gina?”

Gina wiped the tears away and nodded. “I want my mommy.”

Normally Jesse didn’t like it when the girls cried because he found it too chick flick. It made him uncomfortable and he avoided girls like the plague. This time though he needed to be the tough guy since Gina was about Petey’s age and they needed someone to look after them. He replied, “Okay. Come on. We’re trying to get to the stairs and then we can see where your mom is.”

Gina nodded and started to get up. She held onto Petey’s hand as they followed Jesse. Suddenly she felt a shiver up her spine. She stopped and was nearly pulled off her feet when Petey tugged on her arm. She said, “Something isn’t right.”

Jesse had felt it too. He didn’t like it. There was a noise coming from one of the rooms. It was muffled like someone was struggling. He wasn’t sure what to do as he looked at the door. The noise came again. He looked at Petey and Gina and they looked back with wide eyes. Showing more bravado than what he was feeling, he put his hand on the door knob, turned it and opened it. As the door swung open they were greeted by something and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the three of them screaming. Jesse managed to shout, “Run!”

They took off running down the halls of the upstairs. Jesse kept Petey and Gina in front of him so that he could try to keep them together. They went through a door and through a room and through another door back through to a hall. At one point something popped out in front of them and they yelled and turned around.

“Turn left,” Jesse said as he looked behind him.

It was a dead end but there was a door that led to a stairwell. Petey pulled it open and led the way down. Jesse was the last to go through. At the last moment, he thought of something. He saw a vase with those decorative pebbles. It was kid stuff but hey, it might work. He pulled out the flowers and then dumped the pebbles on the ground. He put the vase and the flowers back sloppily and went down after closing the door.

Petey and Gina were at the bottom and they were in what could have once been a kitchen. At the moment there seemed to be no way out. Jesse started looking around. The place looked old and dusty, like no one cleaned it in a very long time. There was no where to go at the moment and they definitely weren’t going back up the stairs. Jesse sat on an old barrel, not noticing the etchings on the side. Petey and Gina joined him with Petey asking, “What are we going to do now Jesse?”

Jesse looked around and reply, “Not sure. Just hang tight while I think of something.” He sat there looking around. It was hard to see anyway out. He then saw a window and jumped down closely followed by the other two. They ended up knocking over the barrel as they tried getting the window open.

****

Akira felt chills going down her spine and she was sure Christian was filling it too as they walked through the halls. It was similar to spirits but this felt different. Whatever that earthquake was about, it must have released something big. It would be fascinating to study but the risks would have outweighed the rewards in that case. She said, “Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to separate after all.”

“It probably wasn’t.”

Akira made a slight face at Christian and then slapped his shoulder. “You have about the same emotions as a lizard. Wait, that would be insulting to the lizard.”

Christian looked at Akira wondering why she just insulted him about his emotional capability. He was just speaking the truth about that. They probably should have stayed in one place and tried getting the elder Winchester out. The younger one was safe was with Angela since she was like panther or some other large predatory cat. She was ruthless when it came to a fight. “You wound me.”

“It’s the truth when it comes to sensitivity, you need a little work,” Akira replied as she opened a door to inspect the room.

“Emotion counts for little when you’re on the job.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to be a stiff all the time,” Akira countered. “You miss a lot doing that, especially the obvious… like Angie and Sam.”

Christian looked at Akira. If it wasn’t Austin, it was her telling him that he missed things. He didn’t miss anything. Did she know how hard it is to be the rational one when working with someone like Austin? Then she mentioned the younger Winchester and Angela. “What?”

“There you go again,” Akira replied teasing him. “Dean may have told Sam to go after her but Sam would have gone with little to no encouragement.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know Angie.” Akira said nothing more as she looked around. “Where exactly is this spirit?”

“We’re not looking for it.”

“Could run across it.”

Christian would have said something when he picked up screaming. It was the sound of children screaming. He could tell that Akira heard it because she turned in the direction of it and started moving. He followed close behind.

It was hard to tell where it was coming from since there was the constant thumping of wood. They had to take to running just to be able to react should the worst happen. They ran through rooms and the doors were slamming all over the place. Christian couldn’t make out the kids footsteps with all the slamming of the doors.

Suddenly something hit him in the gut. It didn’t hurt since he had worse when he had to take care of things but it was startling enough. It was instinct for him to revert to his vampire abilities but he only reacted with his eyes. He looked down to find that three kids ran into him.

They looked at him and they screamed in fright. He realized that he scared them and tried to stop them and reassure them but they ran. It was stupid but he gave chase to try and flag them down. More doors slammed and Christian ended up separated from Akira. He continued on tracking down the kids.

He rounded a corner when suddenly his feet flew out from under him. Christian hit the deck hard on his back. He then heard laughter but it wasn’t the kind that was funny or friendly. It was highly sinister and almost maniacal. He sat up slowly and looked at what he had tripped on and nearly scowled at the fact that he had tripped on glass pebbles. At least Austin wasn’t around since he wouldn’t let that one go.

As he got up, Christian realized that Akira was nowhere in sight. He looked around but didn’t call out her name. He didn’t want to alert whatever this thing was and goad it into doing something else. Inwardly he berated himself since he technically lost her and in their world, she was considered the most important thing and if anything happened to her…

There was also the matter of the kids. From the looks of things, they went down to a cellar like room. That meant that there was only the door that led down there and the door that led out. He did what he knew he had to do. He prayed that whatever forces were out there would watch out for Akira. He pulled open the door and walked down the stairs.

****

Akira was fast but not as fast as Angela or Christian and she fell behind but that didn’t matter since they needed to make sure the kids were okay. She was right behind when she got cut off from Christian by a door slamming in her face. She tried jiggling the doorknob but it wouldn’t budge. She contemplated busting down the door but like Dean, she didn’t want to get stuck with a hefty bill.

Akira felt alongside the door, not sure what good it will do but stranger things have happened and who knows? She might get lucky. She also took the time to study the door anything else and she began to notice strange peculiarities. Some of the fixtures were newer than others which was a given since you refurbished old houses and you had to keep up repairs but it was the type of repair that had her interested.

Some of the fixtures were not made from typical materials. She was not an expert in materials but she knew enough to know that certain types of materials were used for various things in spell work and the like having seen variations of the stuff in her work.

“Several generations of work.”

Akira turned to face a ghost. He looked a little lost and forlorn; nothing like the vengeful spirits that she had seen. “I admit that it is very good. So you are the one that is keeping Dean in that room?”

The ghost gave a slight shake of his head, “It is for his safety.”

“He is a hunter and capable of taking care of himself,” Akira replied. She found it strange that she was actually talking to a ghost but hell… If Angela could do it, then maybe she could too. It just was a matter of finding the right words she guessed.

“Not this time.”

“But you just can’t do that.” Akira looked at the ghost incredulously.

“He will be fine.”

“Then can you at least help me get out?” It sounded a little petulant but there really was no time for playing around.

The ghost moved its head slightly. It looked at the door and it popped open. He then looked back at Akira and then said, “He will come after anyone trying to stop him.”

“Who?”

“An old evil. I will do what I can but the one must stay in the room. The evil one will go after it.”

Akira looked at the open door and then at the ghost. Nothing made sense about what was being said yet it was clear that it wasn’t the ghost behind the screaming of the kids. It was something else but the ghost couldn’t tell her what it was and more likely it wasn’t able to tell her. She took a closer look at the ghost.

To her, he appeared to be young and she surmised that he had died at a young age. He was still well put together though in terms of his being a ghost. What he said though was what caught her interest. She asked, “Go after what?”

“How he got free he broke the powerful spell but not completely since the original was sealed in blood,” the ghost replied. He looked off in the distance and appeared to have a distracted air. He then said, “Old Bordeaux kept him in his prison and now…” He then flickered a little.

Akira realized that he was probably fazing out or something. She tried to bring him back to focus. She replied, “Okay so it is a spell. Why are you trying to protect Dean? What is so important that you have him locked in a room?”

The ghost then looked at her. He seemed to regard her quizzically for a time. Finally he said, “He likes bonds. He will go after the one that kept him prisoner.”

“Okay. Is it…?”

The ghost gave a short sigh. His frame began to flicker some more. Apparently he was losing his juice to remain visible. Finally he said, “Brother bonds. He will go after it. He likes it and hunts for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go with the fifth episode in season 2 of Chronicles of Absolution. Things seemed to have petered down but not quite right. Let's see where it takes us...


End file.
